


Where Are Those Who Were Before Us?

by drooke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Takes place just before the Battle of Endor, Time Travel, chapter 17 is magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drooke/pseuds/drooke
Summary: Luke Skywalker alongside his friends mistakenly travel back in time, and discover what life was like before the Empire reigned supreme.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 252





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, kid,” Han shook Luke a the shoulder and noticed how he seemed shocked upon awakening. “Fall asleep on her control panel again and I’ll slap you upside the head.” They were aboard the Falcon, and so Luke sat up straight and took the threat seriously. He nudged Han’s hand off his shoulder, and seemed confused about how he just fell asleep like that. This had been a struggle of his since...just then the bionic hand brushed away the hair from his forehead and he looked upon those false fingers. He hadn’t been sleeping at appropriate times. This easily explained the passing out sitting up ordeal. Every time he shut his eyes, he was haunted by the terror that claimed to be his father. 

It was only when Han continued speaking that Luke came back to focus. “I mean, seriously. If you drool on one more switch or button, I’ll kill you.” 

Without skipping a beat, Skywalker stood up. “Got it.” His urgency caught Solo’s attention. “I’m going to lay down, then.” 

“You alright?”

No answer from Luke. Eventually, Han took a seat in the cockpit, and wondered about that interaction quietly. Luke had been acting weird since his notary battle with Darth Vader. He still was uncertain as to how the guy survived such a conflict. Leia approached him after a chunk of time and spoke quietly. “What’s gotten into Luke?”

“Dunno. He said he was going to rest it off, though.” Han was brief with his words to her, and turned to see her negative look.

“Han. He’s tearing up the quarters.” Off in the distance was a muffled exclamation from Chewie, who didn’t seem amused by Luke’s ruckus. 

Upon rushing to the living quarters on the Falcon, Han watched Skywalker trash the place. He pulled supplies from storage, threw it all over the place, and left a tornado of mess in his path. “Hey.” Han tried rationally, but noticed Luke just continuing onward. “Hey!” He grabbed the blond at both shoulders, and shook him violently. “Quit fuckin’ up my ship, would you?”

“What’s the matter, Luke?” Leia tried to be the good cop in this situation, seeing the distress in their friend’s eyes. Chewie agreed with a garble of his own language. “You can talk to us.”

“I don’t know.” Luke whispered this a few times after speaking it clearly. “I just- something doesn’t feel right. I just don’t feel right.” And, just like that, Luke felt a bit faint. He felt like he should tell his friends he felt on the verge of blacking out, but didn’t. All he did was try to keep his eyes open and legs from locking. Unsuccessful in doing so, Luke collapsed into Han who stumbled back a few feet but held onto the Jedi. “Chewie,” Han began quickly, feeling the deadweight from Luke who visibly had a nosebleed. “Chewie, the table.” Chewbacca lifted Luke effortlessly and let him down onto the table easily. His body was unmoving, and it worried all of them immensely. 

To them, Luke wasn’t speaking or seeing a thing. Though, on Luke’s part, he opened his eyes while lying limp on that table, and sat up. In this alternate reality that was a dream world, he looked into the eyes of Obi-Wan’s Force ghost. He blinked once, and glanced around to see he was alone. “You are unconscious.” 

“Yeah.” Luke hopped off the table, and realized the walls within the Falcon had all been made of mirrors. Reflective ones that showed a foggy distortion of his face. “What’s happening?”

“This is the first time you’ve slept and not seen him.”

“I was just about to say.” Luke turned to face Kenobi, and shrugged. “But it felt like something bad was about to happen. So bad…I could barely breathe. I had to find the source of it.”

“Sometimes the Force is smarter than you are.” Ben smiled at Luke. “Listen to that feeling, Luke. Something’s going to happen. But there's nothing you can do to stop it.”

Worry immediately flooded Luke's expression. He took a quick breath. “Will they be alright? They won’t die, will they? I can’t handle that. Ben? Ben?” He was urgent and eager, and his voice heightened in volume with each word. “What’s going to happen?”

All at once, Luke woke up. Upon opening his eyes, the trio he spent so much time with on this ship were all looking down at him. He let out a short yell and sat up quick enough to headbut Chewie, who roared out a pained noise. “Woah,” Luke rolled off the table without thinking, hit the ground and had the wind knocked out of him in the process. “Land the ship, now.” He got up slowly. 

“What?” Han laughed softly, and seemed confused. “There’s nowhere nearby-”

“Well as soon as we can, we land. Something bad is happening.” He felt a chill above his mouth, and touched the blood coming from his nose. 

“Luke, we’ve talked about this. The Falcon, she’s off the radar.” 

“Being off the radar isn’t enough, Han!” Luke was back on his feet and writhed with frustration and worry. Just then, the ship jolted as though turbulence struck it. Which didn’t happen often, and it sent the crew stumbling subtly. Was it too late? 

Leia clutched onto Han at the arm and groaned. “Listen to him and land this ship, would you?” Chewie and his counterpart went to the cockpit and took a seat. 

The windshield view was baffling, to say the least. “Kid, did you set us into hyperspace during your little nap?” He asked Luke, who shook his head and watched as stars passed extraordinarily fast...but backwards. 

“Are we…” Leia began, hand resting on the back of Han’s chair. “Going backwards?”

“Looks like it.” Han muttered, hands fumbling around trying to halt their movement. Though, before he could do so, the engine gave out with a few loud noises of exhaustion. Another jolt of the ship had them all questioning what would happen next. By now, Luke sensed the fear and tension all around, and they shared glances of these expressions hesitantly. Nobody said a word as a planet was within sight, when it wasn’t on their monitors whatsoever prior to this incident. The planet looked familiar, but Luke couldn’t place it. Maybe it felt familiar...it was as though he knew it well even though he’d never been there before. “Any idea where the hell we are?”

“Coruscant.” Leia was quiet as she said this, and looked a bit closer at the planet. 

“Son of a-” Han began in agony, cut off by Chewie hastily finishing his sentence. “Right. There’s our spot to land. How we got here is what I haven’t figured out yet.” He switched up a few controls on the panel in front of him. 

“I have a really bad feeling about this.” Luke mutters this quietly, as if he were trying to keep it to himself.

Immediately, Han turned his head and looked at Luke with expressively fed up eyes.“Yeah? Well don’t go tearing anymore of the ship up lookin’ for that bad feeling.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Anakin receive news of suspicious activity on Coruscant.

Upon landing, the Falcon groaned and eventually things went quiet. The planet of purely cityscapes was quite a challenge. “I already don’t like the looks of this place. Hey princess, you know this place well?”

“Well enough.” Leia looked at their surroundings. The nightlife in a smaller nucleus of the planet was active all around. Han watched as Luke secured his lightsaber on his waist. 

The taller stood up and shook his head. “Woah woah, hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Chewie questioned his urgency. “What? We don’t know how these people will react to that thing.”

“Don’t worry about it, most people don’t even give it a second glance. Besides, there’s plenty of other shiny things around here. I mean, take a look around! You really think people are gonna pay attention to us?” Luke beckoned his reasoning as they all exited the ship, and then listened to the Wookie grumble a remark. “See, Chewie agrees with me.”

Rather than disagreeing and continuing the argument, Han did take in the sight of a vast city upon leaving the ship. He too had a subtle gut feeling of uncertainty. “What do you suggest we do, then?”

Leia didn’t skip a beat before responding. “We find a citadel, somewhere we can get directions from.” She walked ahead of them, white hood casted over her head of hair. She looked back and saw the wide eyed crew of her’s baffled by their surroundings. “Quit looking as though you’ve never been outside. You look like a bunch of buffoons.” She was harsh with this, and continued walking, this time luring the rest to follow her. 

* * *

There was a strange puddle of anxiety within Anakin Skywalker, who stood staring out over the city’s skyline. The night was young, and he eyed the moon when taking that into account. Being so lost in thought happened to be a bad habit of his as of lately. It had been a few months now since he broke up with Padmé, who was pregnant. He couldn’t let something so dire keep him from obtaining his secure spot on the Jedi Council. Amidala went back to her home, where she’d eventually die in childbirth. Not that Anakin, who stood here now, had any idea of that. 

The future held many secrets that he couldn’t ever be made fully aware of, but that was a fact he learned to accept long ago. The act of moving past that was relentless, but it was done nonetheless. “Something on your mind?” At the room’s entrance, Obi-Wan stood leaning against the doorframe. “You look like the brewing type tonight.”

Without letting himself smile too much, Anakin shrugged. “I’m not sure I know what you mean.” 

“Simply asking what’s on your mind.” Kenobi approached his apprentice with slow steps. “Because as much as I want to sometimes, I cannot read it.” They stood together after this, looking over the night sky polluted by city light to the point of veiling every distant star.

At this point, Anakin didn’t have many words to say other than: “I’m anxious.” 

“About?”

“I don’t know.”

They shared a glance, and Obi-Wan looked away from it first. His eyes locked onto the moon, faint yet visible and not very high in the sky yet. “Then search for the reason.” He suggested this and didn’t look at Anakin, even when he felt those eyes on him continuously. 

“But-”

“I cannot read your mind.” Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin completely this time. “So I definitely cannot figure something like this out for you.” For a few silent moments, they stared at one another in the temple’s living quarters. Eventually, Kenobi put a hand on Anakin’s shoulder and gave him a gentle shake. “Go ahead and get some rest, Ani.” It wasn’t worth it during times like these to lose sleep over something like detached anxiety. 

Just as Obi-Wan told him to, Anakin got to bed. While it didn’t take long to fall asleep, the security of slumber didn’t last long at all. As soon as the dreams- or...nightmares, or some wicked mixture of both, began, he entered a state of subtle unconsciousness. Awake enough to be aware he was dreaming, but asleep enough to be encapsulated in the dream. 

The sleeping Skywalker saw two children behind closed eyes. A blond and a brunet. They happened to have similar faces, but were otherwise very different. The girl, a princess, was born a leader. The boy, a desert imp, had the blood of a fighter. Together, they were strong and their strength reigned hope against the dark. The dark that Anakin’s unconscious self couldn’t identify. A darkness that he should’ve feared or fought even, but instead felt inclined to be interested. 

The second before his eyes opened, the boy was grown and he held a lightsaber strikingly similar to his own. Quickly, Skywalker sat up in bed, forehead covered in a thin layer of sweat. He was quick to get out of bed, and pull on appropriate clothing in order to make his way to his Jedi Knight’s room. Not even three bangs on the door later and he was answered by a half asleep Obi-Wan.

The exhaustion was shown in Kenobi’s face, his eyes half closed while he spoke in an annoyed tone. “What?”

“Listen I’m sorry to wake you-”

“Not sorry enough, it seems.” The interruption sparked frustration in Anakin’s expression, which made Obi-Wan shut his mouth and allow the other to continue.

“Somebody has my lightsaber.” Anakin was quick to get to the point after fumbling around for the right words. Then, he watched as Obi-Wan held up a finger to stall Anakin, and walk over to pick up his saber, and approach the door again. His brow rose in question, and he took notice in his Padawan’s confusion. “Someone’s going to try and take it, then…But we have to do some-”

Without taking a breath, Kenobi responded. “Then we will deal with that when it happens. It won't be the first time you've needed one replaced." 

As if on queue, R2 entered the scene and projected a message that depicted a suspicious ship landing within the city. The duo stood staring at it and listened to the message that gave the details. There were oftentimes suspicious things going on on this planet, but this one was worth noting given the ship’s manner of landing and how it was unidentified. Obi-Wan didn’t have to look at Anakin to see the ‘I told you so’ look he wore. “Keep your mouth shut. I’ll meet you by the hangar in five.” And with that, he walked back into the bedroom, door shutting behind him automatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to DianaJackson who edited this chapter and will be proofing through the rest for me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Anakin confront the suspicious activity.

“The quickest way to get out of here is to ask around.” Han was pestering the idea onto Leia, who disagreed each time.

“We need to ask those who are in charge.”

“A bunch of people who probably don’t like you? Nice idea.” To this, Leia glowered at the taller one. “What? That seems to be a universal trend. You’ve burned a lotta bridges, sweetheart.” 

“I haven’t seen a single Trooper out here.” Luke mentioned this at the talk about Leia’s bad reputation. “It doesn’t feel right.” 

While the crew continued into deeper levels of the city, they argued on how to handle this. The arguing distracted them from the fact that they were being watched. From a higher level, on a platform, Anakin and Obi-Wan stood watching closely. “So?” Anakin asked while their targets roamed further off. “What’s the plan here?”

As the voice of reason, Kenobi shrugged. “They are not yet a confirmed threat.” He looked over to an annoyed Anakin. “We keep an eye on them, and eventually approach them. In all honesty, they look lost.” 

So, they did follow the Falcon’s crew for awhile longer. It wasn’t until things heated up and conflict rose that they interfered. That conflict takes explaining to do. Somewhere in their argument, Han found himself grumbling some insult to Luke, but it easily sounded like it was to a stranger they passed by. 

One threatening shove later, a weapon was drawn by said stranger. Han laughed nervously and stepped back. “Uh, what’s that all about? I wasn’t even talkin’ to you, buddy.” His words came fast. Leia looked over the scene, and rolled her eyes before stepping between the men. 

“Princess Leia of Alderaan.” She introduced with authority, chin up. When she was only met with confusion and more eyes on them, Luke gave Chewie a glance in question. Luke understood by now that this is usually when the Stormtroopers would show up and try to handle things. Without that roadblock, he was unsure of the motive he needed to get involved. 

Then again, the fact that a few other strangers joined against Leia and Han was more than enough to trigger that fight or flight instinct. With Luke, his choice was always to fight. That being said, he grabbed for the lightsaber on his waist, and ignited it without hesitation. The green glow made everyone back off instantly. Leia stepped back to stand at Han’s side rather than in front of him. “Let’s go.” Han advised, receiving a nod from Luke and remark from Chewbacca. The chatter around was ignored by them, as they made a run for it. 

“You call it.” Anakin spoke urgently, holding a hand on his hip where his saber rested still. He was eager to jump down and confront this strange arrangement of people. “Master?” 

“Let’s go.” Obi-Wan echoed the words, and they swiftly hopped off of the balcony they watch from. Perfectly enough, the two landed in front of the crew trying to escape. 

All at once, Luke felt a bud of energy within him. Not just a bud, but the burst of it blooming into a million different memories at once. It was extraordinary, almost to the point of it physically hurting him. With that taking over his body, the informal Jedi steps back slowly. As he does so, his eyes scan over the outfits of these abnormal city goers. 

On the other end, Anakin felt this strong sense of knowing when looking at the blond boy and the girl. He felt like perhaps he’d been dreaming again, but that was out of the question when the other man raised his gun in defense of the crew. “We want no trouble. Lower the weapon.” Obi-Wan’s voice strayed Anakin away from getting too lost. 

“Which one of us, huh?” Han asked this before Leia pinched at his side while nagging for him to cut it out and obey. “For a rebel, you sure aren’t being stubborn.” He looked from her to the robe wearing men ahead of them. The streets around them cleared after getting the hint that this wasn’t such a safe place to be. “So? I suggest you ask this guy to drop his. It’ll do a lot more damage than mine.” Luke glared at Solo when he heard that, shaking his head in disbelief.

“You’re not helping!”

To show frustration, Han waved a hand. “Just curious, what  _ would _ help in this situation?” His voice rose a bit. From then, they bickered as a source of white noise to their opponents.

“It’s green.” On the other end of the scene, Kenobi spoke quietly to Anakin.

“What?” They gave each other a look.

“What do you mean what? I mean, look at the lightsaber. It’s green. Not blue.” He sensed the urge to run again in one or more of the others. That being said, he shook his head and held up a hand to them. “Don’t, I’m tired enough.” Then he averted focus to Anakin once more. “All I am suggesting is you consider that this isn’t who you dreamed about.”

As much as he wanted to argue onward, Anakin looked ahead and put the disagreement within him to rest. Instead, he looked at the blond of the group. “Both of you, put them down.”

The baffled look Anakin got from them made him understand this wasn’t going to be so easy. “What makes you think we want trouble?” The girl asked before taking a step ahead and continuing. “Let us be on our way, and we won’t make a scene.”

To Luke’s shock, both of the men in front of them activated their own lightsabers. It would’ve been different if they were a fiery red, but that wasn’t the case here oddly enough. The green and blue glowed in unison. Their methodical way of assembling together hinted at long term partnership. 

A Jedi Knight and his apprentice. It made sense, but who were they? Luke thought back to Han’s statement. The quickest way to get what you wanted was by asking. “Who are you?” A short bit of laughter from the duo ahead wasn’t what Luke expected, but it’s what he got. 

“Sorry,” the older went with and shrugged loosely. “It just amuses me. You are alienated threats here, and have the nerve to ask us who we are?” He was then cut off by the brunet. 

“What do you mean who we are? We’re Jedi.” 

Before Luke could get out any words, he listened to Chewie reinstate confusion behind him. Han seemed equally perplexed, having lowered his gun the moment two opposing sabers were aimed their way. As soon as Leia looked his way, Han shook his head. “I’m just as lost as you, darling.” 

“You’re not...Jedi.” Luke hesitantly lowered his cybernetic hand that gripped the weapon so familiarly. “It isn’t possible.”

“And besides, would you quit throwing that word around like it’s a toy?” Han requested this and looked around. “We don’t know who’s listening. I would’ve thought you learned your lesson by now.” With this, he nudged Luke, who rolled both eyes and looked ahead once more. “I think it’s safe to say we’re all pretty damn confused. So why don’t we  _ all  _ put our weapons down and talk?” 

“You want to talk this through?” Leia asked and smiled at Han. “I’m used to you wanting to shoot your way out.” 

“The bullet bounce right off these things,” Han motioned to the lightsabers. “And it gets messy but-” he noticed the way she looked. That she was playing with him. “Alright, come on. No time to mess around.” 

Surprisingly enough, the ones who claimed to be Jedi disengaged their weaponry and stood civil. “I apologize that informalities were thrown out of the window there.” The older of the two moved ahead, and gave a partial duck of a bow in introduction. “Obi-Wan Kenobi. It’s...something of a pleasure.” Simultaneously, the group in front of them exclaimed very differently. The volume of them all combined with the tremor in the Force had Obi-Wan stepping back once more. “It isn’t too awful of a name, is it?”

“Kenobi?” Luke asked this and tilted his head. “Like...Ben Kenobi?”

“It’s Obi-Wan. But, yes, Kenobi is correct.”

The look of realization shifted onto Leia’s face, and it all seemed to click in her head. She knew the name very well, and moved in front of Luke, shushing him softly before he could try and continue. He did in fact look just like the depictions she’s seen of Obi-Wan, and upon closer examination, it was clear that he wasn’t lying. Now, the only dead end to Leia was: how? 

Without becoming too put off by the girl’s prying eyes, Obi-Wan looked over to his apprentice turned knight, and gestured for him to go next. In a polite motion, the younger Jedi casted a curt smile and nodded once. “Anakin Skywalker.”

To anyone else, that surname shouldn’t have done more than seem coincidental. Though, after what Luke had been through with Darth Vader...such a revelation had his face losing all color and eyes staying wide open. “Don’t pass out on us again.” Han’s voice rang clear to Luke, who did feel faint, but stood his ground. 

A slow, reserved voice came from Luke. He put a hand to his chest as a way to introduce himself. “Luke Skywalker.” 

The tremor fractured further with Luke’s words, and Obi-Wan casted a glance to Anakin, who stared blankly. This was when silence reigned for more than a few seconds. Nobody had a clue what was going on, not even Leia at this point. “Luke, are you alright?” She chose to ask after seeing how pale and cold the blond looked. All she needed to see was the shaking of Luke’s head, and the barely visible beading up of tears in both eyes. She recalled catching a glimpse of Skywalker shedding one or two tears when they rescued him from Darth Vader. “We’ll be leaving now.” She looked Obi-Wan in the eyes before saying this, somewhat pleading with her expression.

Obi-Wan went on to explain that they needed to take account of Luke’s lightsaber, and as he did so, they were gradually interrupted by R2-D2 who made his way towards the rest of them. The fact that the droid stopped next to Anakin baffled the rest. “Artoo?” Luke asked this, moving past his sickly feeling of dread for the moment. “What are you doing over there?”

“You know these people?” Anakin asked the droid, who warbled in declination to his owner. “But you know him.” He made a face. “How?” 

“Because that’s my droid.” Another sound left the aforementioned droid, this time one of befuddlement. “Artoo, come here.” He demanded this, a bit fed up with being out of place. The volume of his voice was heard from a distance, and they all listened to clanking in said distance. From around one of the nearby corners, the older R2 came speeding in, stopping abruptly beside Luke. 

A few warbles from droid to droid later, Luke waved both hands drastically. “What is even going on here!?” Chewbacca agreed with the same manner of speech. 

“Kid,” Han tried to settle the blond, who was hotheaded more by the second. 

Although he’d almost been shaking from the overwhelming feeling within, Luke slapped away Han’s hand that reached out in an attempt to stable him. “I’m not going to calm down.”

“He seems unhappy.” Obi-Wan mentioned this to Anakin, quietly as to not draw attention to them. “They seem like enough of a mess without us getting involved.”

A bit of amusement read on Anakin’s face. He spoke just as lowly, “that’s new.” 

“You.” The blond Skywalker pointed a finger at Anakin, and his hand shook all the while. Luke walked with violent motive, and from the moment his hand grabbed the saber on his waist, Obi-Wan got to work. Their blades, blue and green, made a familiar sound upon collision. Anakin stood, unknowing of what he did wrong. The true vile of anger in Luke’s voice was enough to leave him wondering. 

“Stop it!” Leia’s voice rang nearly to the point of sounding shrill. She gripped a fist at each side, and approached the scene of lightsabers in the midst of a battle for dominance. “Just stop already.” She pleaded Luke primarily, watching as he reluctantly considered it before backing off of Kenobi, looking her up and down in question. “Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi,” she looked the man over professionally. “I am Princess Leia of Alderaan, and we’ve made a colossal mistake.” 

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To further interrogate the strange suspects, Obi-Wan and Anakin discuss their game plan. In the meanwhile, tension rises between them all and secrets come out.

The anxiety that Anakin had already been feeling amplified once Obi-Wan and him were alone again. They paced in a vast corridor of the temple. The crew causing such suspicious conflict were locked away for now, but beneath the eyes of the Council. “Don’t we have to order a meeting?” Anakin asked this, stopping where he stood. He watched Obi-Wan slow to a stop as well.

“Well, we probably should at some point…” The thought was said aloud, and the duo shared a look of wonder. “Though, I don’t want to accuse them falsely.”

To that, Anakin huffed a scoff. “And you know that’s what the Council will do.” That’s all they’d been doing in the height of war. Both arms folded over his chest, and his gaze fell to the floor. “I’m...not sure about these people, Obi-Wan.” When questioned with only a look from his Master, Anakin continued. “I have this bad feeling, like they know something about me.”

A short break of silence was followed by Kenobi’s response. “I get what you mean. I feel something like that too. I mean, I have never met any of those people...yet they know me. But, I don’t believe it to be that big of an issue. You’ve nothing to hide.” The hesitation Anakin tried to pass over had Obi-Wan rolling both eyes. “What did you do?”

To try and change the topic, Anakin turned and paced once more. “Nothing of importance.” A few strides into his nervous walking, his flesh arm was gripped just beneath the elbow, and he happened to be sent back into a memory as though he’d been reliving it.

_ It was something of a year preceding that night, one of those rare nights where Obi-Wan couldn’t get to sleep. Anakin remembered seeing his quarters lit up still. On quiet feet, Skywalker walked into the room, simple yet lived in by his Jedi Master. “What’s troubling you?” The question was what alerted Obi-Wan of his presence, and upon getting a good look at Obi-Wan’s face, Anakin got closer. The hint of a rose nose and puff beneath both eyes startled him. Kenobi rarely cried, if ever. “Is everything alright?”  _

_ In an attempt to keep things light, Obi-Wan laughed. A weak, singular huff of breath. Nothing near enough to ease Anakin’s concern. “I’m O.K., Anakin.” He reassured nonetheless, albeit his voice sounding slightly scratchy and stifled. After seeing Anakin’s unletting stare, Obi-Wan shrugged. “Some nights are harder than others.” _

_ Immediately after hearing that, Anakin shot back softly. “Is this about Qui-Gon?” The dismissive way Obi-Wan looked ahead instead of at him let Anakin know he had pinpointed the issue correctly. “I understand your mourning. He was like a father to you. Losing my mother has been up and down.” _

_ “No, Anakin…” Obi-Wan disagreed. “This- is a different kind of mourning.” Such a confession was vague but understood by Anakin, who Obi-Wan knew could connect the dots without much struggle at all.  _

_ All Anakin could do was move in and wrap both arms around Obi-Wan to encase him in a hug. A tight hug that had Obi-Wan laughing once more. “You’re a mess.” He muttered beneath his breath, and looked into foggy blue eyes that stared with concern. “Alright...let go of me now.” They separated, and as Anakin stood up to leave Obi-Wan for privacy, the Jedi Master watched. Just seconds before Anakin could leave the room, he was grabbed by the arm and pulled into another embrace. Without words, Anakin returned the hug and let Obi-Wan mourn as needed for the duration of the night. _

In present time, Obi-Wan’s eyes hinted at the same type of worry Anakin wore on his face that night. “Anakin,” he began with, and saw the brunet address him with an understanding nod. “I want you to remember that you can tell me anything.”

“I know.”

* * *

To some degree, the R2-D2s were conversing. They seemed humored by each other, but at the same time confused. This confusion matched everyone else. “When am I gonna meet the other one of me?” Han asked this and raised his hand to emphasize the wonder. He looked at Chewie who gave him a look. “What? I just wanna talk to the guy.” For several minutes now, the crew had been placed in a luxurious living room with many resources. Anakin and Obi-Wan had left them alone, but mentioned for them to stay put for their own good. Until things were cleaner and figured out, it would be best to keep this low on the radar. “Whoever’s coming back for us better be quick. I don’t like that she’s out there all alone.”

“I’m still here, Han.” Leia mentioned from around the corner where she stood with the R2s.

Almost too quickly, Han replied “Not you, the bird.” He glanced over to see her peek around the corner, giving him an incredulous look. “Should’ve been more specific.” At that point, Solo noticed Luke messing with the windows on the other side of the room. “Hey, would you cut it out? If you keep pissing these guys off, they’re never gonna let us go.” He stood and walked over to the windows, looking down. “Besides, even if you got the damn thing open, I don’t think any of us could make that jump.” Together they examined the building closest, still too far to leap to without any injury. 

“I’m tired of just sitting here.” Luke groaned audibly, hand pressing against his forehead as a gesture of stress. Chewbacca agreed in his native tongue, and the blond Skywalker stomped over to R2.  _ His _ R2, who had Luke’s belt hooked around to differentiate the identical droids. “Artoo, can you figure out alternative exits for us?”

The negatory noises from Anakin’s droid made Luke scrunch his nose and nudge him gently. “Shush, I didn’t ask you.” 

“He’s had worse kicks.” Anakin’s voice startled Luke, who stiffened and stood rigid in place. “I thought you might not want to be completely alone, but I can take him away?”

“I’d rather you let us go.” Luke shrugged. He watched as the brunet Jedi casted a smile his way. At this moment, Luke saw he had his sleeves pushed up, and noticed the prosthetic arm. Without thinking, Luke glanced down at his own briefly. 

After noting what Luke did, Anakin addressed him again. “I’m sorry. Like we said, it will be a good deal easier to get things handled if you aren’t making a scene.” He then looked over to Chewbacca and Han. “Your ship is in the lower hangars.” The look of pure relief from Han had him a bit perplexed. He then watched Leia roll her eyes, and moved past that completely. “Obi-Wan and I are avoiding the Council as of right now. You do not want this to get into their hands.”

“Aren’t you on that? The Council?” Luke asked, pointing Anakin’s way. 

“He’s not a  _ real _ member. Remember?” Han said this, then looked the other way when Anakin’s eyes glowered his way. “You leave us alone too long, we start to talk.” His hand waved dismissively, and his gaze didn’t return to the door until Obi-Wan walked through it. 

Kenobi stood next to his counterpart, and looked the scene over. He sensed Anakin’s tension. “Did I miss something?” He asked this, sparking a genuine smile. “Now, we still have an hour or so before the sun comes up.” Between a few words, Obi-Wan took a seat, hands clasping together between the knees in a lax motion. “Sit down. All of you.” When everyone who wasn’t sitting prior, apart from Anakin, took a seat, Obi-Wan looked his former Padawan over. “All of you.” The words were repeated, and they watched as Anakin begrudgingly found his spot next to Obi-Wan. 

“We’re in a Jedi Temple, aren’t we?” Luke asked this quietly, and then sat up authoritatively when Obi-Wan nodded. 

“I need to hear all of your names again.” Obi-Wan mentioned and listened as they introduced themselves. 

When Chewbacca introduced himself, Han grinned. “He says-”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Chewbacca.” Obi Wan cut Solo off, and then looked over to see Luke’s eyes concentrated on him. 

“You really are Ben Kenobi.” He whispered softly, and then shook his head. He recalled when Ben understood Chewie on the Falcon on their rescue mission for Leia. “It doesn’t make sense.”

“What if this guy’s just Ben’s family?” Han tried to rationalize.

“Jedi can’t have children.” Anakin answered easily. The stare from Luke had him unsettled once more. “I don’t like when you stare like that.” He admitted this without hesitation. Luke and Anakin remained staring at each other quietly when Luke’s R2 moved into sight and exclaimed something eagerly. Obi-Wan tried to decipher, but failed to do so because of R2’s urgency. 

“What?” Luke broke his staring contest with the opposing Skywalker, and looked over at his droid. R2 repeated himself, and Luke had wide eyes as he stood up. As soon as Obi-Wan requested him to sit back down, Luke threw a finger up to point. “Battle of Yavin.” When he got nothing but two very lost stares, he continued throwing out names of battles and events from the revolution. This continued until Leia stood and put a hand on his shoulder.

She empathised and shook her head. “What’s this about, Luke?”

The slow, and shaking tone of Luke’s voice was heard as he looked her in the eyes and said, “we’ve gone back in time.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” The princess shakes her head, and turned to see Han hop out of his seat as well.

“What?! What? I didn’t hear what he said!” He urged and tried to get involved with the conversation. Chewie also voiced his confusion. 

Without filling Han in, Leia kept her eyes on Luke. “How?” 

As a way to ground himself, Luke planted both feet on the floor firmly. “I don’t...I don’t know-” His voice broke then, and he barely had it in him to look over to the Jedi sitting and watching. “But, Leia…” His voice was a little unnerved, and after noticing everybody’s eyes in the room on him, Luke stepped away. “Can I speak with you, in private?” He asked her about this, receiving concern from the one he knew as his twin but not vice versa. “Please?” 

“Well,” Leia looked over to Obi-Wan for clearance, seeing him nod in acceptance. “I suppose so.” The twins walked off to a disconnected part of the room shortly after for privacy.

Luke’s voice amounted to a whisper. “I wish I didn’t have to tell you all of this right now.” He spoke to her in regret. “I have no clue how, but we’ve gone back twenty years before the Battle of Yavin.” To keep her from interjecting, Luke spoke quickly and endlessly. “And Leia, there’s a reason why I’ve been acting off since my last encounter with Vader. It’s because he’s my father.”

“Your  _ what _ ?” Her voice rose slightly, and Luke shook his head rapidly to keep her from reacting so much.

“It’s not just that...I’ve found out that, I have a twin sister.”

Knowingly, Leia’s stare softened. Her breath was shallow before matching Luke’s whispering volume. “It’s me.” Then, she shrugged. “I think, Luke, that we have bigger issues to deal with right now. We have to get back to our own time. The more time we waste here, the less chance we have in-”

“Vader is Anakin Skywalker.” The interruption left Leia in disbelief. “He turned. He turned  _ this  _ year, Leia.” After this revelation, the twins were stuck staring at one another, as if they were trying to search each other for answers. It seemed that neither of them had any idea on what to do. 

“Um, Luke?” Han’s voice sounded a bit less casual than normal, and so Luke and Leia entered the room again to check things out. Seeing both Obi-Wan and Anakin holding their lightsabers up against Chewie and Solo was quite shocking to see. 

“What’s the meaning of this?” Leia demanded. 

To answer her, Obi-Wan looked in their direction. “Conspiracy against the Galactic Republic is punishable. I’m sorry, but I see you to be under arrest.” 

“We’re not conspiring against anybody.” Luke protested and waved both hands. 

“At what point were you going to tell us you were time travelers?” Obi-Wan asked this, and drew back his saber only slightly from Han. Anakin watched them converse, seeming interested in how the alleged princess looked at him with a bug eyed jaw dropping expression. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More secret sharing results in further tension between Obi-Wan and Anakin. Luke decides their course of action.

“Time travelers?” Han laughed at the accusation. “Listen, buddy,” he almost reached out and put a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder to show his amusement. Obi-Wan took one step back to keep his distance, and raised an eyebrow at the way Han held his hands up. “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“I am  _ not  _ your buddy.” Obi-Wan answered with, and then looked at Luke. “You seem like the head of this...dysfunctional team.” Leia rolled her eyes in disagreement to that assumption. “Answer me. When were you planning on mentioning it?”

“I only figured out after Artoo told me, minutes ago.” Luke defended himself and his crew. “We didn’t mean to, trust me. We were kinda in the middle of something in our own time anyways...so it’s important that we get back as soon as possible.”

“So you’re actually time travelers?” Anakin seemed amazed by the fact. “I never knew such a thing was possible. What time did you come from? Past or…” then, he went into that expression of pure shock that Leia still sort of wore. “You,” he looked at Luke. “What did you say your name was?”

This was when Luke looked at his feet, and shrugged slowly. The way he said his name was just as hesitant as the first time. “Luke Skywalker.” 

Shortly after this, Anakin deactivated his lightsaber, and stood in a less threatening manner. “You’re the one I saw in my dream.” 

“The one who had your lightsaber?” Obi-Wan asked this and saw Anakin nod.

“I did have your lightsaber… Obi-Wan gave it to me.” Luke pointed to the Jedi Knight he mentioned, and cleared his throat when Anakin moved closer. 

Somewhat breaking the mood apart, Han interjected with a different tone. “Am I the only one extremely confused?” 

“No, I’m on that boat too.” Obi-Wan listened to Chewbacca agree and watched Anakin’s mood shift enormously. “Anakin, is everything alright?”

There was nothing that could break him from focusing on Luke though, it seemed. “I know who you are.” He spoke this slowly, and noticed Leia smile just barely when he finished the statement by saying “you’re my son.”

“I am.” Luke was scared to admit this and expose himself, but didn’t regret it at all when he saw Anakin laugh. 

  
His energy definitely wasn’t matched around the room. Leia and Luke were the only ones expecting such news. Han, Chewie and Obi-Wan were all left in the dark. “Anakin?” Kenobi’s blood ran cold for those next few seconds. “I need to speak with you. Now.”

Once out in the hallway again, Obi-Wan glared daggers at his apprentice. “Do you want to explain yourself?”

“We don’t have to bring this to a Council meeting. They’ll overreact about the time traveling. We can help them get back ourselves.” Anakin made a face when Obi-Wan whacked him upon the shoulder to get his attention. 

The frustration in Obi-Wan was heard through his words. “Are you trying to make me lose my mind?”

“Have been for awhile now.” They’d always been a pair that joked with each other. However, based on Obi-Wan’s expression now, Anakin knew this wasn’t the time. He took a breath, and went on with things. “Padmé is pregnant.” The confession left his Jedi companion with a blank expression. As though he didn’t know what to feel. “That’s why she resigned, and went back to Naboo. I couldn’t risk my spot on the Council going through.”

In moments like these, it was hard for Obi-Wan not to snap Anakin into two. Sometimes, it’s like the guy was asking for it. “I made it very clear that if you had something to tell me to do so.” 

“No. You said I  _ can  _ tell you anything. Not that I  _ had _ to.” Anakin retorts with this, and walked away from Obi-Wan a few feet. The tension felt more so when they were closer. 

“That is your son in there. Do you not understand the severity of this situation?” 

“Tell me why it’s so bad for me to have a son.”

“What?”

“Or that I shouldn’t have ever married Amidala.” 

A blasphemous look painted across Obi-Wan’s face. He scoffed and repeated “Married.”

“Why are these things off limits? Why is it wrong for me to feel” Anakin moved close to Obi-Wan again, arms quickly wrapping around his shoulders to pull him close. “Such things?” 

“Don’t.” Obi-Wan moved away with one subtle shove. “You have created a problem bigger than you can handle.” Not to mention how he felt slightly betrayed because of how Anakin didn’t tell him any of this. “I thought you understood. After Dooku. You are walking on a thin line, Anakin.” 

“I know.”

Not a second passed before Obi-Wan snapped his response, the anger seething still. “Then do something about it.” 

Inside of the room, once Obi-Wan led Anakin out, Han hit Luke upside the back of his head. “Are you an idiot or something?” He asked this quietly but with a harsh tone. “Time travel. Of all the things we could’ve gotten ourselves into. We hop what? Twenty years into the past?”

“Oh hush, Han. It’s not like any of us wanted this.” Leia muttered. 

“Maybe this is for the better.” Luke mentioned once everyone was waiting on him to address the problem. Leia seemed skeptical. “If this is my father before he, you know, becomes the worst person ever, what if that means I can save us all? Ben told me that he was the turning point that made them lose the war. And, if he hasn’t turned yet, that means I can save him!” 

“No, Luke,” Leia groaned. “We need to leave, we don’t have the time for you to try and change him. What happens this year happens. If we mess with fate, who knows-” 

“Now, hold on just a second.” Han tried to separate the twins, and looked them both up and down with a questioning stare. “Father?”

“Darth Vader’s our father.” Leia was brief with the words, as if they hadn’t blown Solo’s mind. 

“And we’re,” Luke motioned to Leia. “Leia’s my sister, Han.” 

The revelation was followed by Han taking a step back, almost awkwardly stumbling as he did so into Chewie who made fun of him for it. “Alright.” He tried to conceal a grin, and turned to walk away from the scene. Knowing that they were siblings brought a new light into the situation. “That’s all I wanted to know.”

“Are you sure?” Leia was smiling behind his back, eyes rolling in a knowing manner. 

“Yep. Carry on.”

“You were saying?” Luke asked after letting Han have this moment of recognition. 

Knowing they were twins now only proved that Leia had this intuition within her. That being said, she truly hoped Luke would take that into account when making this decision. “We don’t have time for you to try and be a hero, Luke. If we mess up the course of fate here, then we risk everything we know in our own time.”

“Yes, but,” Luke placed a hand on each of her shoulders. “Leia, if I convince him now not to turn to the dark side, then the republic has less of a chance of collapsing.”

“That’s not entirely true.” She whispered the next bit. “Palpatine will still call Order 66, and the Jedi Order will fall. Anakin will merely be another one of their victims.” She huffed a short sigh. “As much as I want to try and make things right for our future, it’s not right to mess with the past.”

She watched her brother move away from her, and shake his head. “Everything happens for a reason.” He claimed. “Which means we didn’t hop back in time by accident. Even if it seemed accidental, I don’t believe we arrived here, right now, to just leave again.” He paused for a second, only to smile apologetically to her. “We have to make things right.”

From the other side of the room, Han snacked on something he found in the kitchenette. R2 warbled beside him as Chewbacca questioned their course of action. “Yeah, I’m with them. Are we leaving or what?”

“Not yet.” Luke answered for the two of them, and saw the way the rest seemed to agree, even Leia who did it begrudgingly so. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan thinks back to earlier moments he's shared with Anakin, while a shocking discovery sets back the progress of returning Luke and his crew in their time.

_ “How many times have you done this?” Anakin asked the question subtly, words slow as they left him. “Stayed up with me.” He clarified when Obi-Wan looked his way for context. _

_ After responding with only a laugh, the Jedi Master shrugged. “More than I’d like to admit.” His eyes lidded over, closed and serene. They only opened again when his former apprentice was quick to speak again. _

_ “I like it when you put priorities before me.” _

_ “I am unsure of what you mean.” Obi-Wan piqued a look of curiosity.  _

_ This was when Anakin shifted around on the plush lounge piece they sat on. “I’ve met people who value their sleep.” His arm went around the sofa’s back, daring to rest over Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “And I know you do, too. So, when you put me higher on the list, it makes me feel good.” These words came to an end as Anakin let his flesh arm drape over Kenobi’s back. A delicate form of physical affection.  _

_ In a way, Obi-Wan didn’t want to move or retract such a feeling of comfort. He wondered, to himself, why this was even something he considered to be comforting. “Funny that you mention sleep.” He smiled. “I am getting tired.” Reactively, Anakin pulled his arm away. “I’m not…” He wished to confess he didn’t mind the touch. However, a deeper movement within him held his tongue. “Goodnight, Anakin.” _

_ Not even an hour had passed before they saw each other again. Goodnight meant nothing as soon as Obi-Wan came face to face with Anakin in the corridor once more. It was clear that they were both heading each other’s ways. With that realization, the two of them came to a dead stop, barely a foot apart. No words left Anakin before he made the move to close their gap. He encased Obi-Wan into a full kiss, one consisting of confession as well as contemplation. The contemplation primarily came from Obi-Wan, who did respond with movement of his own, but wasn’t as head on about it.  _

As magical as that night was, it had been two years and things were still just as confusing to Kenobi. Here, in present time, he had to assess what he’d just learned. He knew something was going on between Anakin and Padmé, but he wasn’t aware of the full on marriage and her expecting. Anakin had gone for what Obi-Wan labelled as a therapeutic walk. “I’m sure he’ll be back in a minute.” Obi-Wan told Luke and the rest. “All of this is just as confusing to us as it is yourselves.” 

“You really look worked up about it.” Han remarked sarcastically, and felt Leia pinch him at the side from where she stood nearby. “This waiting around is getting old. So, can I see my ship? Or are we still playing hide and seek?”

“I suppose there’s no reason you can’t.” Obi-Wan glanced at Han and Chewie. “I can take you. You two can wait here for Anakin.” He spoke to the twins with that. 

“I don’t think that’s such a good-” Leia began to speak, interrupted by her brother who went on with his own correction.

“These two,” he nudged Leia, who shoved his hand away, towards Han to signify he spoke of them. “They have a hard time being apart. Maybe leave Chewie and I here instead?” 

In a hushed whisper, Leia questioned Luke, but noticed how Obi-Wan didn’t question the situation. Chewie disgruntled a soft reluctance, but otherwise let Leia and Han be escorted out. In the vast hallway with high ceilings and walls that ricocheted any noise, the duo seemed a little set back. “Not quite your setting, is it?” Obi-Wan asked this, and despite his quiet volume, the words still bounced back as an echo somewhat. 

Just as Leia listened, she examined one of the statues bordering the corridor quietly, understanding that it was a symbol of Jedi belief. Since she was preoccupied in thought, Han answered for them both. “You’d be surprised.” 

While Obi-Wan doesn’t think the future had too much shock in store, he knew things could switch up in no time. “I understand.” He acknowledged Han with a response, and continued the escort to the hangar system where the Falcon had been transported to. “Must I say, Anakin can fly just about anything without effort.” He began with, and looked at Han, raising his eyebrows. “This one threw him off a bit. I would have to guess it’s quite dated.”

The initial reaction of offense Han wore as an expression humored Obi-Wan. “Hey, this thing saves your life in my time so watch what you say.”

_ “How many times is that now? That I’ve saved your life?” Anakin’s voice was full of pride as he grabbed Obi-Wan by the hand and pulled him to his feet. Obi-Wan caught a glance of himself in the shining metal of his lightsaber which he’d been handed. He noticed the smear of blood on his cheek, and then saw in that same metal a hand reaching out to wipe it away delicately. _

_ His eyes went back up to Anakin’s. “I think I lost count.” He was sarcastic enough in tone, and saw the way he was being stared at. “What?” _

_ “Can we talk about the other night?”  _

_ “Anak-” _

_ Before Obi-Wan could completely say the sweet name as he had so many times before, he was interrupted. “I know it’s not the right time, but we need to have this conversation.”  _

_ “Fine.”  _

“Here we are.” Obi-Wan presented Leia and Han with the sight of the Falcon. The sun dared to rise, and that was seen in the violet hues of the sky outside shifting to a less dense color. Han was quick to board the ship, and Leia followed shortly behind, not quite as eager. 

Minutes after Obi-Wan was welcomed by silence in the hangar, he heard “hey old man, you might wanna see this” loud enough from Han to hear it from outside. 

To accomodate the request, Obi-Wan walked in through the Falcon’s ramp, and looked around with an analyzing gaze. “What is it?” He asked this while approaching the cockpit, where Leia stood next to Han, who sat and looked over his control panel’s. 

“Everything’s fried.” Han answered solemnly. “And unless your friends on that Council of your’s are willing to lend us some parts, it looks like we’re gonna be sticking around for awhile.” 

Though, it didn’t make sense. A majority of the technology in the command center lit up in alarming error, and sparks flew in some spots due to cut wires or bashed in hardware. “I don’t get it.” Obi-Wan muttered, head shaking. “It was perfectly fine just a bit ago.” He reached out to press one of the buttons to silence a blaring alarm that had been set off. “It worked just fine for-” his eyes closed upon realization. “Anakin.” The name was said with a bit of haste. “I’ll be back. Don’t go anywhere, and if anyone walks by, keep your head down.” 

“What do you think that’s about?” Han asked once Obi-Wan was gone. Leia watched the direction he left in, before sighing from parted lips.

“Something tells me that my  _ father  _ wants me around as much as Luke wants us to be around him.” She stepped forward to take her own seat, but let out a soft noise of shock when tugged by the forearm into Han’s lap. She crossed one ankle over the other as she found herself in a more comfortable hold from Solo, and made a face of subtle annoyance. It seemed as though she was trying to force herself to look upset. 

“Maybe sticking around here for awhile isn’t too bad.”

Baffled, Leia scrunched her nose. “Excuse me?” 

“Listen, Leia.” Han motioned one hand around them. “Peace and quiet. We don’t get that a lot in our own time, do we?” 

“Your logic is unfathomable.” She was quiet with the words since Han moved in more with every second and therefore could hear her albeit the soft volume. They kissed once close enough, and Leia found it easy to lock her arms around his neck and pull into the motion moreso. 

There was one place where Obi-Wan knew Anakin could be aside from back with Luke. It wasn’t definite, but nothing was these days. Despite the chance of him not being there, Obi-Wan made his way to the balcony on the other end of the Temple. It connected to Anakin’s living quarters, and had a perfect view of the night sky. “Anakin?” Obi-Wan called out once in his space. After getting no answer, Obi-Wan directly made his way to the terrace. 

As much as he shouldn’t have been shocked to see Anakin there, he was. Obi-Wan focused both eyes on his Skywalker, as he leaned against the railing, gaze looking at the few stars visible in such a light polluted sky. A slow, long sigh left Anakin. “What do you have to say for yourself?” Obi-Wan asked this, and walked over to stand beside Anakin.

“We never had that talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had a wicked cold and was too sick to write anything. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Anakin butt heads when a sensitive topic begins to resurface. Luke convinces Chewie to explore the temple with him while Leia and Han try to enjoy their time alone.

Part of Obi-Wan didn’t even know what there was  _ to _ talk about with Anakin. He knew about the feelings, disregarding the confusion he felt when connecting to them. That being said, he stood here with his hands placed on the railing as a way to ground himself, waiting for Anakin to speak first. “I know you’ve been wanting to talk to me about it since that night.”

“How could you possibly know?” Obi-Wan humored Anakin’s assumption.

“Because I have, too.” The sky was lightening barely every several minutes. Kenobi’s eyes traced a distance cluster of stars, visible only enough for him to see them by squinting. The only thing that brought his gaze back down was Anakin’s hand sitting atop his own on the railing. Instinctively, Obi-Wan wanted to keep it there. However, he did move it away instantaneously. “Tell me how you feel.”

A laugh was drawn from the older Jedi, followed by him taking a few steps away from Anakin. “We can’t talk about this unless I know how you feel. Truly.”

“How do I feel?” Obi-Wan got around to answering with words this time. He nodded once after putting some thought into the question. “I feel upset.”

“O.K..” Anakin took the feedback quietly, letting Obi-Wan speak through his emotions. 

“And I don’t know what makes me more upset. The fact that you married Padmé, that you got her pregnant, or that you didn’t tell me about any of it.” 

“I thought you knew about her and I?”

“Of course I knew about you two.” Obi-Wan waved a hand to express subtle frustration. “But I thought it was- not so official.” 

A slow sigh came from Skywalker, who let himself piece together a response. There was no way to have this talk without Obi-Wan getting upset, he knew that much. He also knew it was a valid response to his actions. “I understand.” Anakin murmured in regards to those thoughts. 

“I think I do know what makes me the most upset about all of this.” Obi-Wan corrected his earlier statement, nodding consistently throughout the words. When his head halted the movement, he continued onward. “We have to get those people back to their own time as soon as possible, and you just set us back who knows how long.” He watched Anakin’s mouth open to retort something. Cutting him off as a way to display his emotion shift from being upset to being angry. “Why? Now everyone will start to figure out they’re here, and as soon as they do find out, you and I will be blamed for keeping it a secret. I _just_ got the Council to trust you again, Anakin. I can’t keep covering for you, because you don’t understand the difference between what’s good and what’s right. You never have.”

Softly, somewhat in disbelief, Anakin spoke. “You don’t mean that.” Though, when Obi-Wan didn’t agree with him that he didn’t mean the words he just said, Anakin’s eyes sparkled with what looked to be tears. The combination of Obi-Wan’s angered yet truthful tone or the context of his remarks seemed to get to him. One blink later, that effect was gone. Anakin looked away, over the city skyline once more. Offbeat, Anakin added on without hesitance: “I know that you and I together would be good  _ and  _ right.” There were no words that Obi-Wan could say to that. None that would result in a civil response. The only action that came to mind was to walk away, so that’s what he did. Anakin followed him inside from the terrace, however, and continued to speak. “If Jedi aren’t supposed to be distracted by these feelings, then why do I feel them so much?”

Upon hearing that, Obi-Wan came to a stop where he stood, and kept his back to Anakin, who’s eyes were on him intently. “It’s about the management of your feelings. To be able to put Jedi duties above everything else is the real test.”

“So why do you put me before them?” Anakin was a bit closer, and Obi-Wan took a slow breath in to collect his thoughts. “I feel things for you that I’ve never felt for anyone else.”

“We have more important things to deal with right now.”

“Tell me you don’t feel the same way and I’ll stop bringing it up.”

“We have to go check on Luke and the others.”

“Obi-Wan.” This was when Kenobi turned to face Anakin, who stood close enough for his body warmth to be felt. “Tell me how you feel.” 

“I don’t trust you anymore.” 

Anakin watches as Obi-Wan walks away without turning back, and stared with an unchanging expression of shock. 

* * *

“Where are they?” Luke asked finally, after taking some time to meditate in the silence. Chewie sounded clueless when responding, expressing his exhaustion as well. “Hey, doesn’t this mean there’s two of you now too?” He watched his Wookie counterpart nod. “I think that’s cool.” He paused, and perked up slightly. “What do you say we go out and try to find them?” Hearing Chewie’s reluctance made Luke hop up on his feet again. “C’mon, it’ll be easy! This place can’t be that big.” Chewbacca’s eyes squinted to portray skepticality. Despite his attempt to keep Luke and him here, waiting, he watched the informal Jedi leave, only to follow right behind rather than stick around in the room they had been in for awhile now. 

The corridor they walked down was cold since the sun had yet to warm it up, but the indoor lighting was enough for Luke to ogle at the sight of the statues surrounding them. He listened to Chewbacca say something he only partially understood. Something about these being worth a lot of money after the Purge. He was still rusty in knowing that language as much as his own. 

Around the same time, Leia departed from one of her kisses with Han. “This is nice,” she mentioned. “But, I just have a really bad feeling about all of this.” She sat up in his lap slightly.

“Worst case scenario, Luke does manage to keep Vader from...Vadering.” Han answered, making a face at the last word. “And by worst case, I mean best case.”

Leia sighed. “Do you know how much would change- and not just for the better, if that happens?” 

“Not really. I never studied time travel.” Han looked over his damaged control panels. “Maybe I should’ve.” 

“We’ve already done enough to do severe damage, Han.” 

Without addressing her worry, Han held a finger up to signal his train of thought. “You know what I  _ have  _ been wondering.” When Leia stared curiously, he continued. “If that really is Obi-Wan, then that means he knew from the second we met him that this would happen. Right?”

At that moment, the man mentioned entered the ship once more. He dropped a few minor parts onto the floorboard, and looked at Han. “To get you started.” Kenobi was clearly too worked up in his own mind to pay any attention to how Leia got out of Han’s lap quickly. “Give me a list and I’ll round up the rest of what you need.”

“Are you alright, general?” Leia asked upon noticing how Obi-Wan had a tense stature and how he gripped both fists at his side. It wasn’t like him to be this strung up. 

Anakin approached the Falcon, and looked over the scene for just a few seconds. He seemed to avoid looking at Obi-Wan, and if he did happen to catch those eyes, his own filled with that frustration flourishing throughtout him. “Luke and Chewbacca are gone.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To track down Luke and Chewbacca quicker, the remaining split into pairs. Anakin hears memorable words from Han about life while they search. Meanwhile, Han believes he's discovered a way to get his crew back to their own time.

“Why would he wander off like that?” Obi-Wan asked in disbelief to himself more than anyone else. From beside him, Han shrugged and noticed how Leia picked up her commuter from the busted up control panel. She heard static from the station.

Without showing much shock on his expression, Han answered. “It doesn’t surprise me. Leave that guy alone with nothing to do for long enough and he gets stir crazy.” His eyes landed on Leia, and then on the commuter. He examined the device quietly, and took it from her once Anakin began to speak. 

“I don’t know what happend, but we need to go and find them.” 

Agreeably, Obi-Wan nodded. “Right. It’s dangerous for them to roam the halls, morning is almost here.” With that, the four of them left the Falcon. “We can cover more ground in pairs. Anakin, pick your poison and let's get going.” 

Only a bit of thought went through Anakin’s mind. He looked at the couple he had to choose from. While sighing, Anakin pointed at Han. “You, lets go.” 

As they left, Leia watched, feeling a little uncertain. She knew this was before Vader was around within Skywalker, but it was still nerve wracking to see the man she had feelings for leave with an ultimate threat. It wasn’t like she could do much, though, aside from walking with Obi-Wan through a handful of the temple’s wings to try and catch sight of Luke and Chewie. “How did you all meet?” Obi-Wan asked this, looking at Leia. 

“That’s a long story.” She smiled at remembering such events. The fact that they were all put in the same place at the same time was nothing short of a miracle. “Though, to put it simply, it was meant to be.” 

The positive energy radiating off of Leia’s aura made Obi-Wan smile. Emotions like that were contagious to him. “I see.” His words came quietly as they walked together. In general, Leia had a strong energy with every vibe she gave off, and Obi-Wan dared to suspect she was Force sensitive. Besides, she didn’t wield a lightsaber like Luke, and if she was powerful like him, then why didn’t she possess the same weaponry? “Can I ask you something?”

“Yes, but I can’t promise I’ll answer.” She was simplistic with her answer, unletting to be exact. 

No hesitance was in Obi-Wan’s voice, only a seldom ring. “How bad off are we in the future?” He paused only to lick over both lips and try to conjugate a better way to ask such a question. “I am not a fool, I know the Order is failing to keep its head above the water. I want to know what degree I need to prepare for what is to come.” 

There was no way Leia could confirm or deny Obi-Wan’s suspicions. She nodded in understanding, however, and answered as briefly as possible. “I believe that if you keep your back to the wall, and a calm demeanor, you’ll be just fine.” 

As someone who wasn’t prone to panic, Obi-Wan felt comfortable with that jurisdiction. So, he smiled at her warmly, and they continued to check each spot of the grounds together.

On the other hand, Anakin walked a few feet ahead of Han, who wasn’t specialized in the Force at all. That didn’t mean his gut refused to notify him of Anakin’s pissed off, frustrated mood. That could be felt in the air by anyone in the universe. “Do you need to take a break or something?” Immediately, Han regretted asking such a thing. The way Skywalker glowered after turning to look at him made Han raise both eyebrows. “Just makin’ sure. You’re acting real tense.” 

“Wouldn’t you be?” 

“What do you mean?” Han was baffled upon asking. 

“I am so close to having my spot on the Council confirmed. If they figure out that I have a son let alone that he’s gone back in time and is just wandering around here...I can say that my spot is as good as gone.” Anakin put a hand on his forehead. “How did this even happen?” 

That’s when Han laughed and shrugged loosely. “Don’t ask me. Time travel isn’t my profession. I’m more of a, well, there’s not really a name for my profession. Unless smuggler is a professional term.”

“Not just the time traveling.” Anakin tried to keep walking and ignore the situation. Though, he came to a stop once more, and turned to face Han, who had kept his distance. “How did I end up having a son? I never wanted to be a father…” 

“You seem like you’d be a great dad.” Han tried to empathize, seeming only slightly uncomfortable. All he knew was that a father didn’t cut their own son’s hand off. For some reason, he didn’t see Vader when he looked at Anakin. All he saw was an emotionally conflicted man. 

“Jedi aren’t meant to produce offspring. Not directly.” 

At this point, Han sparked a subtle grin. “Sometimes rules are more fun when they’re broken.” He noticed this didn’t make Anakin feel much better at all. “I didn’t want to be a father, either. I didn’t even want to be involved with anyone.” 

“What changed?” 

“I met Leia.” There was no doubt in Han’s voice. He took another few seconds before speaking. “I love her.” 

“But you were afraid of it before. How did you change your mind?” 

Han looked Anakin over, and still had that smile on his lips. “I never said I wasn’t afraid still. I just know that if you have feelings that strong, then it's worth everything you’ve got. Even if it means breaking the rules.” 

Those words, above all others, stuck with Anakin as they continued their search. All the while, Luke and Chewie were making discoveries of their own. Upon discovering a turbolift, Luke was eager to see where it lead. Chewie mentioned something about staying down here to keep watch, and Luke nodded. “Sure.” His curiosity led him to step on the lift, and make his way to the top. 

It was Anakin and Han who approached Chewbacca first. “What in the world?” Han asked as soon as he had eyes on his copilot. “What part of stay put didn’t you get, Chewie?” He listened to his counterpart exclaim about how Luke would’ve gone alone anyways. “Good call, the kid wouldn’t have been any better off on his own out here. Where is he, anyways?” Anakin’s eyes were on the turbolift, and didn’t speak about it as he stepped on and went up where Luke had gone several minutes before. At the top of the tower was a sacred meditation room, Luke stood staring over the city’s skyline, and noticed the rising sun peeking through at the horizon. 

The sun’s rising hues lit up the pinnacle room with shades of vibrant gold. The sight was enough to make Luke look around in awe. When he turned around to see Anakin standing there, he jumped slightly. “I didn’t hear you.” 

Anakin smiled. “It’s nice, isn’t it?” He asked, looking out at the view instead of at Luke. “Sometimes I come up here when I can’t sleep. The sunrise is always beautiful.” 

“Do you usually have trouble sleeping?” Luke asked after moving to stand beside his father. It felt weird, referring to him as that, since they looked about the same age now. 

“I can sleep fine, it’s when I dream that it becomes a problem. Visions.” He noticed how Luke looked at him instantaneously. Luke remembered the vision Vader had implanted in his own dreams, wondering if he’d obtained the art of getting inside of other people’s heads already of it that had been after he turned. 

Standing together here was sobering to both of the Skywalkers. “Am I there for you?” Anakin asked this after letting there be silence between the two of them for awhile. 

“No.” Luke hated to say it, but it was in fact the truth. The truth didn’t shock Anakin much, who knew Luke was due to be born far away from him. 

“Do we ever meet?” Logically, Luke knew he shouldn’t describe the future to Anakin. So he let it be known he couldn’t answer with a gentle, solemn look. “I get it.” He sighed. “We have to go, though. One of the early classes on meditation happens up here.” The explanation was out of the way, and allowed them both to go back down to where Chewie and Han had been discovered by Leia and Obi-Wan. 

There was a distant noise of voices from around the corner in some other part of the temple nearby. Most of them exchanged glances of panic. “Okay, so what’s the plan here?” Luke asked rushedly, and saw how Anakin checked with a peek around the corner to estimate how much time they had to get out of there. 

“No idea, but we need to move.” Obi-Wan wan quick as well, and put a hand on both Leia and Han’s shoulders, nudging them in a certain direction. “First things first is we get to that ship, and get it out of here.” 

Chewbacca mentioned the ruined control panels Han told him about when Luke was at the spire-top with Anakin. “Right,” Obi-Wan remembered dreadfully, and huffed. “Still, that’s our best bet.”

“What about Artoo?” Leia asked.

“I’ve got it” Anakin was quick to communicate with his R2-D2 and let him know to get theirs onboard the Falcon as soon as possible. 

“I hate to ruin the mood or whatever, but-” Han held up the radio commuter he took from Leia earlier on the ship. From it came a rogue squadron member speaking about the organizing of the upcoming battle. It was fuzzy, disconnecting and weak, but clearly only coming through more because of their slight change in elevation. “I think I figured out our way back.” He popped off the back of the communication device, and pulled off the antenna. “But I need some time.” 

“How much?” Obi-Wan asked, seeing Anakin urge them to move things along because the voices were getting closer. 

“However much you can give me.”

“You know the way to the ship. Go, we’ll be there as soon as we can.” Anakin told them, and then saw Luke turn to leave with them. He was quick to reach out with his metal hand and grab his son at the wrist. “And, if you leave before we get there,” Luke looked at him in question. “I’m sorry that I’m not there for you. Do good things.” After he let go, Anakin watched as Luke went and caught up with the other three. 

Obi-Wan didn’t look at Anakin before walking off in the other direction. “We need to keep an eye on the hangar entrances.” He didn’t hear footsteps behind him long enough for it to confuse him. That being said, Obi-Wan turned to face his apprentice. “Anakin?” He questioned softly.

“I love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter. Also, if you're reading this, let me know how you would feel about edits about this fanfic. <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han reveals his plan that may just get them back to their own time. Obi-Wan and Anakin are distracted once again by their own personal conflicts.

Rushedly, the crew got on the Falcon and closed the doors. “What about them?” Luke inquired after watching Han and Chewbacca take a seat and get to work. He was of course referring to Anakin and Obi-Wan.

“We can’t worry about them right now, kid.” Han claimed while taking apart the communication device quickly. Chewie asked him what his plan was, and Han answered as soon as he held the antenna again up to closely view it. “The signals this radio responds to are significant to our time.” He mumbled. “Or at least not to this area. If we connect it to our own system and hook her up to those signal’s waves, I think we can use it as a rope. Grab onto it and get pulled back home.” Chewie questioned him again, skeptical. “Not a real rope, you dope. Metaphorical.” He worked diligently on the idea. “You guys get to work on replacing a few of these panels. We can get away with only the major ones being fixed up.”

With a scoff, Luke waved his hands. “There’s no way you can pull that off in the little time we have, Han!” His voice rose slightly in volume. 

“Luke, it looks like your plan to make Vader have a change of heart isn’t gonna happen. Just give it up and help us, alright?” Leia tried to rationalize with her brother, and saw the way he disagreed with only a stare. 

As he worked, Han addressed Luke’s critical statement. “We might not be able to get back to our time right now, but I’m definitely gonna get us outta this damn place.” Chewbacca agreed, claiming this wasn’t a good place to be right now. He and Leia worked on pulling up some of the wire work, reconnecting the different controls with replacements.

Minutes passed, and once Chewie let Han know the primary controls were up and running again, Han nodded. “Got it. Kid, take a seat, we’re taking off.” He spoke to Luke without turning to look at him. Yet, he really didn’t need to turn around to see the frustrated expression Skywalker wore. 

“No.” Luke was simple with his response. “We’re not leaving until those two are with us. We have no idea where to go, or what to -”

“This is my ship. Shut up or get out.” Han was reluctant to Luke’s quarrelling. He watched Leia raise her eyebrows, and make a face that showed she was trying not to smile at his brashness. 

Without anything else to say, Luke took a seat, and scrunched his nose when Chewie casted a glance his way and exclaimed that his bad mood was uncalled for. “Where  _ are  _ they, anyways?” Luke scoffed as the Falcon left the hangar.

From the moment Anakin said those three words, keeping people away from the hangars became second on the list of priorities. The claim held so much weight that Obi-Wan felt it on his head. He stood stiff as a board while Anakin took a few steps closer. “You cannot talk like that.” Obi-Wan was practically whispering. Partially to keep from those around the corner from eavesdropping, but mostly because he was breathless from the shock. 

“Sure I can, because I know to always tell the truth.” Anakin stopped once he was close enough to feel the subtle warmth of those shallow breaths coming from Obi-Wan. “I  _ am  _ telling the truth, Obi-Wan.” He rose a hand, attempting to place it against the older Jedi’s face, where his jawline cut sharp. Though, his eyes followed as Obi-Wan dodged the contact, turning his head to the side and shutting his eyes. “Is it true? That you don’t trust me?”

All Anakin needed to see was Obi-Wan’s head nod subtly. “Then you’re just like the rest of the Council, aren’t you?” He watched Obi-Wan open his eyes enough to stare confusedly. “I know you’re playing the double agent here. I know the Council doesn’t want me to truly have that position. They don’t trust me. They never have. I believe you trusted me, and I was foolish enough to break that trust.” 

“Yes, you were.” Obi-Wan walked away a few feet to draw space between himself and the enormous amount of anger Anakin gave off through the Force. “You were foolish enough to think they’d give you that spot at such a young age, anyways.” His eyes were on Anakin again. He’d never been afraid of his Padawan, and that wouldn’t change right now. “Anakin. We need to deal with our priorities right now.”

“Am I  _ not  _ one of your priorities?” Anakin revealed his fuming emotions with his tone as well. The voices had passed, and they were once again alone in the temple corridor. “Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t have feelings for me, Obi-Wan.” When he wasn’t given what he wanted, Anakin advanced once more, Seeing Obi-Wan lock gazes with him. “Do it.” 

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” 

“Because I do have feelings for you.” Obi-Wan felt his eyes barely flood excessively. He hated that he cried when he let himself get emotional like this. It's why he barely allowed that to happen. Before tears actually fell, Obi-Wan shook his head. “But, please. Let us talk this through after everything else is over with?” He tried to ignore the way Anakin’s anger phased into infatuation in a matter of seconds. The waves of energy Obi-Wan felt through the Force rid his eyes of that watery state quickly. “Please.”

“O.K..” 

They gathered unwanted emotions, and went on with the task at hand. Upon approaching the hangars together, they noticed the Falcon’s absence. “Let's hope they got someplace safe.” Anakin held up a tracking device. 

“No need to hope.” He muttered while checking in on their location. “Last I checked, they were starting to get low on fuel. And it looks like they’re leaving the planet.” 

Observing the tracker, Obi-Wan speculated. “They won’t get far without a good amount of fuel.” He nodded. “No further than Corellia or Alderaan.” At that point, he was thinking aloud. He noticed Anakin’s eyes on him, but didn’t acknowledge it with more than just a look of his own. A look reminding him to be patient. “We can’t leave them to their own devices and assume they’ve gotten back on their own. Go get ready, and we will leave before things liven up around here.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Anakin put the tracking device away, and went off to retrieve R2 and get ready in whatever way he could. He was shocked to see Palpatine in his living quarters when he got there. “Chancellor.” He greeted in a subtly perplexed tone. 

“Is there a problem, young Skywalker?” He was asked by the representative.

Quick to disagree, Anakin moved across the room to grab his hooded robe, and pulled it on slowly. “No,” he began with, watching R2 roll on over to his side. “I just wasn’t expecting you. What brings you around here so early?”

The chancellor faced Anakin, and seemed suspiciously skeptical. “I have sensed an issue, and came to check on you.” His eyes roamed the living area. “Was there someone else here with you?”

Hesitantly, Anakin blinked and answered. “General Kenobi…” 

“No, other than him.” 

“No. I only woke up recently. And, I can assure you that I am alright.” Anakin latched his lightsaber at his side and gave the chancellor one last look. “I have somewhere I need to be. It was nice seeing you. Have a good rest of your day.” He left with R2, and didn’t turn back around that time. What he didn’t see was Palpatine sneaking the communicator that belonged to Luke Skywalker beneath his own robe on the way out. With the same updated signaling and technology as the one Han had been working on. 

Every word the crew said when near the cockpit had been heard by the future emperor from then on. On the path to Corellia, Leia Walked up behind Han’s seat and put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you sure you’re alright? Going back to Alderaan is an option, you know.” 

“What?” Han blew a raspberry, humored by her words. “You’re crazy if you think we’re flying beneath the radar on Alderaan. We got lucky with Coruscant. Trust me, Corellia has so many ships coming in and going out that we’ll blend right in. And besides, maybe I can have a conversation with young me, I’d teach that twerp a lesson.” 

Leia shrugged at his words, and smiled. “I’m sure you were a pleasant child.” She muttered this and listened to Chewbacca disagree instantly and even laugh at her. 

“Scumrats aren’t pleasant, darling.” Han looked up at her, flashed a smile, and then peeked behind her. “Go check on Luke, would ya?” 

She did just that, and walked over to where her twin sat, toying with the emitter of his lightsaber idly at it sat on the table. “Hey,” She greeted, taking a seat and putting her hand on his arm to rub at it soothingly. “What’s the problem?” When Luke didn’t answer her, she sighed. “Luke, there isn’t a way to fix our father. I hope you know that.”

“It’s not that.” He looked at her ask what it was with her eyes, and then looked back down to where her hand was on his arm. “What we don’t get back to our time?” His anxiety pooled at the brim and flooded over. “We would let them down. All of them.” 

Leia tried to lighten the mood. “I have faith that they could finish the fight without us.” 

“Really?”

“...No.” She heard Luke laugh gently, and smiled at that. “But I like to think they could.” 

The rest of the trip consisted of them chatting about the future. Their future as well as what happened between now and then. As soon as they managed to fly under the radar and settle in one of Corellia’s major cities, it was easy to stay on the Falcon and lay low. “How is…” Leia looked over the layout Han had going on with a dismantled radio mess. “This- coming along?” She asked with a soft smile given his way. 

Han laughed with his brief sigh. “Well, I can’t be too sure. One minute I think we’ve got this underway and it’ll work, and the next...I think there’s no way.” He sat back momentarily to look over the halfway done wiring job to the antenna. “I think that, if this has a chance of working, I need a few more parts.” 

“Which means…” Leia drifted slightly, not wanting to speak the truth.

“We’re gonna have to scrounge them up somehow.” Han groaned a bit, not wanting this to be the case either. “Even before the Empire flipped the galaxy, Corellia isn’t a beast you wanna poke. That’s why I almost regret what I’m about to suggest…” 

“What is it?” The princess asked and watched Han stand up and walk out of the cockpit towards the lounge area where Luke remained sitting.

“Hey, kid,” Han started off speaking to him, noticing him perk up instantly. “You up for a task?” Han handed over a transmitter with a list of supplies he needed. “Do ya think you could go out and gather these for me?”

Luke stood up and took it from Han, nodding. “Yeah, sure. Anything to get off this ship. But will you let me know if those two show up again?”

“They won’t, but sure.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan track down the Falcon. Luke and Anakin are sent out to gather the parts Han needs. Leia conspires that someone may be listening to them, and Anakin figures out a grim truth about his future.

Corellia wasn’t that large of a planet, but it sure seemed like it when you were looking for a certain group of people. Luckily, the tracker Anakin planted lead them right to the Falcon. He and Obi-Wan landed a good deal away from them, and as Obi-Wan pulled on his cloak, he noticed the way Anakin stared. “What is it?” He asked this with gentle words, and barely smiled when Anakin grinned at him. 

“I hate being patient, is all,” Skywalker admitted without shame, and then followed alongside Obi-Wan off the ship they flew together to Corellia in. 

At that same time, Luke was turning the Falcon upside down looking for his commuter.

“Well where did you have it last, Luke?” Leia tried to help by asking, and sighed when she saw him push his hair back and groan in frustration.

“I must’ve left it back at the temple.”

“Of course!” Han laughed and turned away from Luke to facepalm. Chewbacca exclaimed concern for their chance of staying inconspicuous becoming endangered. “Listen kid, I’ve got enough people hating me in my own damn time, I don’t need anyone in the past added onto the list. If that radio is back on Coruscant, we’ve gotta go get it.” 

“Who’s to say somebody hasn’t found it already?” Leia asked quietly. She walked over to Han and Luke, and grabbed them both by the sleeve. Chewie moved in close to hear her too while she whispered, “If that is the case, then the little getup you have going on with my radio is allowing them to hear everything we say.” 

They all share looks of suspicion while huddled together, and Luke only broke focus after feeling R2 nudge the side of his leg. He pulled back from the huddle and looked down to see R2’s shining light on the tracking device Anakin put on an interior wall in the Falcon. Han walked over to the device, and plucked it off the wall, looking it over closely. 

“Let’s hope this was those Jedi friends of yours.” He mentioned to Luke, tossing it to the floor. “But, in case it wasn’t,” he smothered and smashed the tracker beneath his foot. 

Coronet City was grungy in terms of weather a good deal of days. Anakin kept his hood up, mimicking Obi-Wan in that while they wandered the city streets together. The urbanized terrain of the city was something Anakin had grown accustomed to over the years. At one point, Obi-Wan stopped in the street, bumping shoulders with a few impatient bypassers. He took the tracking device from his pocket that he kept from Anakin, and listened to the alarm notify him that the reciprocating piece had been eliminated. 

Anakin stopped just in time to hear the chiming, and walked over to Obi-Wan’s side. 

“You don’t think they got back to their own time already, do you?”

Anakin responded with “I don’t know.” Obi-Wan handed it back over to Anakin, and nodded.

“We remember where the ship is, though. How about we go and see what the deal is?” 

After only a moment of hesitation, Anakin nodded. The rain was merely mist looking sprinkles at the point that they approached the Falcon. Obi-Wan was the first to pull his hood off and approach the ship. He stood beside the boarding ramp, which remained shut, and knocked on it with a firm fist. 

From inside, the Falcon’s crew all exchanged confused looks. “It has to be them, right?” Luke asked, and then saw the way Han shrugged. “What do you mean? You said nobody would care if we laid low around here!”

“Nobody worth worrying about. That could be anyone waiting to trash this ship for parts.” Nevertheless, he walked over to the deck, and stood still while speaking projectively. “Who is it?”

“Kenobi.” Relief washed over the group, and Luke felt it both in his own emotions and through the Force. “Is there some sort of password?” Obi-Wan asked after a few moments of silence and not being let in. Once they were granted access, Anakin was seen walking onto the Falcon beside Obi-Wan, perhaps standing closer than he was prior to this time. “Good call, hiding in the middle of a port city.” The sarcasm in Obi-Wan’s voice was very prevalent. 

“Better than any other alternative.” Han shot back, watching the Jedi walk past him and further on his ship. He shut the boarding rap again, and caught from the corner of his eye Anakin’s hand brushing at Obi-Wan’s upper back. The action was...maybe friendly, but seemed like it could definitely be seen as more than that. Either way, Han decided to keep his mouth shut and assume he was only seeing things. 

“I’m only making fun.” Obi-Wan admitted this to Solo, and then saw Luke’s questioning expression. “We wanted to aid you further in returning to your time. How are things coming along with your idea?” he asked Han this directly, watching the pilot seem unsure on how to word his thoughts.

“Han just gave me a list of supplies he needs. I was about to go and get them, but…” Luke looked around at the mess he’d made looking for his radio. “I think I left my commuter back at the temple.” 

Anakin’s eyes were locked onto Luke instantly after hearing that. “What?” He asked urgently. “In my living quarters?” 

Looking back into Anakin’s frosty eyes, Luke blinked his own. “Is that where you left us?” He saw Anakin nod. “Then yes.” 

“What’s the issue?” Obi-Wan voiced a tone of concern. “We can go back and get it.” What he didn’t know was the fact that Anakin remembered in that moment when Palpatine was leaving his room, he was trying to hide something in his possession. “Anakin?” Obi-Wan furrowed his eyebrows at the way his Padawan’s face fell pale in complexion. 

A long breath that almost became a sigh left the elder Skywalker. “What supplies do you need, Han?” 

“Luke has the list.” Han mentioned once more, and watched the blond hand it over to his father. That was still a detail he couldn’t move past. 

“Why don’t you two go and gather the parts?” Obi-Wan asked of Anakin, knowing how badly the two wanted to spend time together anyways. It couldn’t do much harm, right? Since they would have a task to tend to, they wouldn’t be that distracted by each other. “I will stay here, help in any way possible and keep an eye out for any unwanted guests.” Chewbacca exclaimed how he thought that idea sounded good, and Obi-Wan nodded in recognition. “Alright then, hurry along. We haven’t all day.” He nudged Anakin at the shoulder to urge him to leave the Falcon. 

“Yeah trust me, you don’t wanna be looking for some of Coronet City after dark.” Han said, tossing an overcoat Luke’s way to shield him from the rain somewhat. The father and son left together. 

Surprisingly, it was easy for them to track down a few of the pieces. Luke crossed them off the list as they went along, and the rain had picked up enough for him to need the hood on his coat to cover his head. “Do you visit Corellia a lot?” Luke asked this between parts. 

Anakin looked around. “Not often, no. I don’t visit many places without it involving the war in one way or another.” 

“The Clone Wars. Right.” Anakin gave him a subtle look of wonder when that was said. “I’m sure you don’t stay bored for too long.” This attempt to lighten the mood had Anakin looking away upon answering.

“I am bored, a lot of the time. I do like being a Jedi, and helping people. It’s what I was born to do. But, sometimes I wonder what it’s like to live a real life. Free of the Order.” Knowing what he knew, Luke felt a pang in his heart while listening. It apparently sent a tremor through the Force, signalling to Anakin that same feeling only fainter. So, he continued based on that. “I can assume based on your big eyes and adrenaline that you’ve been bored for most of your life.”

“Yeah, well,” Luke laughed. “Being raised on a farm isn’t the most exciting life to live.” A pause in his speech was followed by somewhat of a revelation. “It was only when I got my first lightsaber, that things were interesting for once.” 

“Really?” Anakin smiled. “Well, I didn’t get my own until a while after the Jedi Order adopted me in. I believe it was when I flew in my first race that I felt alive for the first time.” 

“I’ve heard that you’re a stellar pilot.”

“Oh yeah? From who?” Anakin asked this after muttering to a street teller about the part they needed. He watched Luke smile back at him.

No doubt was heard in Luke’s voice. “Obi-Wan.” The smile barely dropped from Anakin’s mouth. It did shift into a more flustered than humored grin, though. The desert toned skin of Anakin’s blushed barely enough for Luke to notice in such cloudy lighting.

“I wish I could fix things.” Anakin said after exchanging a handful of credits for the part needed. As Luke crossed that one off the list, he tilted his head in question. “Between us. I don’t want to disappoint you. While I never expected to be a father… I also never wanted to be a bad one.” The wide eyed, hopeful look Luke wore made Anakin become confused. “What is it?”

As they walked down the street together, Luke spoke quickly. “The future isn’t set in stone, you know. There’s still time to change the way things turn out.”

“It’s dangerous to mess with fate, Luke.” Anakin said his son’s name, thinking about how he just knew Padmé came up with the name. “If the slightest detail changes, then you could risk ever meeting your friends.”

“That’s not true!” Luke gripped Anakin at the bicep to stop him from walking. They stood in the street where it was more vacant of bypassers. “Leia’s my sister. She’s your child, too.”

Jaw dropped slightly, Anakin wasn’t sure what to think about the news he just heard. “But she’s an Alderaan princess. That doesn’t make any sense.”

“We were both adopted…” Luke’s heart beat faster. He didn’t know what kind of lie to tell about his mother to avoid letting Anakin know she died during childbirth. “Put up for adoption, after birth.” 

At that point, Anakin had just been basking in the thought of having twins. He had just been getting used to looking at Luke knowing he was his son...but to know Leia was his daughter, too. He couldn’t help but be happy to see how healthy and beautiful they both were. Perhaps he could be a father, and a good one at that. “Leia’s my daughter.” Anakin muttered. He smiled once more, and laughed when Luke nodded. “I didn’t know. It’s...amazing, but Luke, I can’t change the future. Neither can you.” 

A part of Luke knew that no matter what, his mother would pass away due to birth complications. That was a sad truth he knew couldn’t be changed. Though, details about his father and that course of fate, those had potential to be shifted into much better outcomes. At least, it’s what he wanted to believe. “There are things I wish I could tell you.”

“I’m sure,” Anakin nodded. “And I wish I could hear them, but you know as well as I do it’s too dangerous to mess with fate. I have a feeling you are just as hard headed as myself.”

Not agreeing or denying what Anakin said, Luke simply listened. He let all that he wished to tell his father become suppressed beneath the top layer of his mind. It wasn’t until they were on their way back to the Falcon that Luke took the leap of action. He knew this was dangerous, but that never stopped him before. “You turn to the dark side this year.” Nothing but a breath emitted from Anakin, who pivoted his feet to face Luke. Clouds were still covering all of the sky, but a rogue ray of sunlight peeked through two of them and shone down on Anakin and his son. 

Just then, the ramp behind Anakin opened, and from inside of the Falcon, those onboard stood with each other and observed the scene. Chewbacca spoke quietly to Han from behind his pilot friend. Han, after nodding, responding. “You’re right. Hey, what’s the hold up? I can cut the tension with a knife.”

“Nevermind whatever it is,” Obi-Wan interjected. “Now, you two, come along. We have work to do.” Reluctantly, Anakin walked onto the Falcon, and seemed put off by what Luke and him spoke about. 


	11. Chapter 11 - IMPORTANT INFO IN SUMMARY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Anakin goes on a walk to cool down, Obi-Wan is told all about the grim truth of the future, and goes to comfort Anakin. 
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> \- is Anakin’s thoughts, without a dash is Palpatine’s during their Force conversation. Also, it should be noted from this chapter onward that Anakin only wears the Vader mask for show. He was not mutilated on Mustafar.

_ It can’t be true. If it is, then who pushes me to it? _

Anakin’s eyes landed on Obi-Wan, who spoke to Han about his discovery for the potential fix.

_ No. It can’t be.  _

Luke stared at him from where he sat, and Anakin caught those eyes, his own narrowing as he sent a message through the Force.  _ Is it Palpatine? _

As a way to respond, Luke shrugged.  _ I don’t know. Not for sure. _

The way they were having this intense staring contest from across the living quarters eventually drew in the attention of others. Obi-Wan was the first to recognize this with words.

“Did something happen out there?” He asked this easily, approaching the scene on quiet feet. 

“No.” Anakin lied horribly when it was to Obi-Wan, but he gave it a shot anyways. The look Obi-Wan gave him to let him know he was aware of the falsehood was ignored by Anakin. 

“I need to go for a walk.” Anakin said abruptly as he felt more eyes fall on him. In response, Luke stood up and responded, 

“I’ll join you.” He watched his father glower at him, disagreement and frustration radiating off his presence. From the corner of his eyes, Luke saw Leia give him a questioning look. Because he was distracted, he missed Anakin’s departure. Luke looked at his twin sister while she walked so that she could stand in front of him.

“What did you say to him?” Leia whispered, harsh yet curiously. She pulled Luke to one side of the room with a brash grip on his cybernetic forearm.

“Hey! Careful...” Luke exclaimed, grumbling about her violent actions towards his arm. “What makes you think I told him anything!?!” 

While the twins were arguing, they had failed to notice Obi-Wan, who had moved closer to them.

“I’m sorry, but what is there to tell Anakin that would make him act that way?” He took a breath. “I have never seen him act this way.” 

“You know there are things we can’t say.” Leia beckoned to Obi-Wan and got a skeptical look from him. “Luke just doesn’t understand the concept of rules.” 

“Hah!” Han’s laughter could be heard from the cockpit. In response, Obi-Wan flicked his fingers, blatantly using the force. After hearing a zap, a pained grunt, and some cursing from Han, Obi-Wan smiles and gets back to the conversation at hand.

“I don’t think there’s a way to avoid them figuring out, Leia.” Luke whispered, genuine. 

Once she thought it through and understood that Obi-Wan wouldn’t back down from his attempts to hear about the future, Leia looked the Jedi Master up and down then spoke,

“You’re going to want to sit down for this.” 

Obi-Wan heeded her advice without questioning it, folding himself gracefully into the floor. Like and Leia followed suit. Even Han, who was taking a break from conjuring his plan, had also joined them on the floor. 

After recounting the long story about the rise and fall of the Empire, Darth Vader and the Emperor, Obi-Wan was left trying to comprehend the information he had requested for. Chewbacca mentioned how he was confused when it all happened too, but that things feel normal after a while. A  _ long  _ while, he had said. 

“I am sorry about your planet.” Obi-Wan spoke to the Wookie first, trying to figure out what point to hit next. 

The ultimate emotion pushing him to stand up was one about Anakin. A feeling that made him flourish with warmth and prosperity once under its influence. “I have to go and talk to him.”

Leia got up too, moving in front of Obi-Wan in order to stop him from leaving the room.

“You can’t tell him about all of this. What happened was horrible, but who knows what might change if he makes different decisions .” 

Without changing his mind about finding Anakin and speaking to him, Obi-Wan addressed the princess. 

“He is not well, hasn’t been for a while. He thinks I cannot tell but I can. I won’t mention this to him. I promise.” 

On Corellia, there weren’t many skyscrapers like on the planet Anakin knew best. He sat on the rooftop of one, however, and watched as the clouds cleared out one by one. His walk phased into more of a therapeutic time of leisure on this roof. His thoughts were eventually invaded by a familiar voice.  _ You love him? _

_ -Chancellor?  _

_ Yes. I’m glad you were finally able to accept your feelings. How did he take it? _

_ -We haven’t spoken about it. There is no time.  _

_ I see.  _

Anakin’s hair was blown back by a light breeze. He pulled the hood of his cloak up to conceal himself from the chilly feeling. 

_ Even when you do speak about it, the Council would never allow it.  _ When Anakin didn’t respond through the Force, Palpatine continued.  _ If he loves you too, he’d do anything for you.  _

_ -I know.  _

_ Put him to the test. _

“Well hello, stranger.” Kenobi’s voice from behind Anakin broke the mind based conversation apart. “May I join you?” He walked over to the edge, and sat next to Anakin who nodded. “I thought you were going for a  _ walk?”  _

“It turned into more of a…” Anakin shrugged, and gestured to the roof. “A sit, I guess. Join me?” Obi-Wan joined him, his thoughts from earlier silenced to a dull hum in the back of his mind.

“Well that is nice, too.” Obi-Wan empathized and felt Anakin’s warmth closer to him already and Skywalker’s head lay on his shoulder. Without putting much thought into it, Obi-Wan’s arm wrapped around Anakin’s shoulders and held him in a comforting embrace. 

Silence kept them both here for a while. It wasn’t until Anakin spoke that the silence did break. 

“Obi-Wan?”

The call of his name got Obi-Wan’s attention. 

“Yes?” The master spoke in a gentle tone (that Anakin found very charming).

“Would you do anything for me?” 

_ Four years after the Empire began their reign over the galaxy, Obi-Wan had only been beginning to become comfortable on Tatooine. He didn’t like calling the desert planet home. He knew Luke needed the extra set of eyes watching out for him, though. He’d seen a lot in his lifetime, but he’d never seen a toddler as rambunctious as Luke. The kid was a job and a half, and he almost felt bad for the farm he’d been left to.  _

_ This day was like any other. Obi-Wan woke up with the sun that shone through his window at the right angle, and he readied himself for the day as per usual. What made this day feel different was the looming feeling of familiarity in him. The hut he’d crafted from scratch was made for one, and he’d been quite happy with being alone most of the time. As happy as he could be, anyways. He had to remember there was nothing he could’ve done to make things better.  _

_ The real thing that made this day different from any other was the sight of Darth Vader standing in his yard. Obi-Wan, who stood at the entrance of the place he’d learned to call home, didn’t seem phased at all. _

_ “What are you doing here?” The former Master asked who he once knew as Anakin. _

_ “I know Luke is here.”  _

_ “Take that mask off, I can’t hear a word you say.” Obi-Wan muttered and walked into his hut, a signal for Vader to follow him in. His hair was long, wavy and dark like it had been before his fall to the Dark Side. Obi-Wan wondered if it was just as soft and if it smelled the way it did four years ago still. Those were things he couldn’t figure out, though. _

_ “You know he’s here.” Obi-Wan looked at his former Padawan. He disliked the wardrobe Vader wore. ‘Too dark and ominous. That had to be the point, though,’ He thought. A testament to his loyalties. Obi-Wan sighed, “What are you going to do about your son?”  _

_ “Nothing.” Obi-Wan’s eyebrows rose in shock. He hadn’t expected that.  _

_ “Then why are you here?” The Jedi asked, weary. Vader chuckled ominously,  _

_ “To tell you that...”  _

On that rooftop, Obi-Wan nodded even though he had the knowledge of the future. He, unlike Anakin, was a good liar. He would have to be. “Yes. Yes, dear one, I would.”


	12. Chapter 12 - IMPORTANT INFO IN SUMMARY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a look into Obi-Wan's past. In real time, Qui-Gon's former apprentice Xanatos makes a shocking appearance and snatches Obi-Wan for Sith benefit. 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: Here is the link to Xanatos' wikia page. If you are unaware of him in terms of the Star Wars Legends, I'd recommend reading some about him before reading this chapter. 
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Xanatos

Year - Location

32 BBY - Naboo 

_ “Are you really ready for a fourth apprentice?” Obi-Wan Kenobi asked his Jedi Master. The past couple of weeks felt nonstop, and Obi-Wan was certain it had been Anakin’s fault. The young Skywalker was a force to be reckoned with, and Qui-Gon enjoyed a challenge.  _

_ Though, Obi-Wan had been caught off guard by his mentor’s response.  _

_ “No,” when Obi-wan laughed in question, Jinn continued. “That’s why I want you to be his Jedi Master.”  _

_ This rare time of relaxation consisted of Anakin sleeping and the Jedi couple lounging on the Naboo mansion’s terrace. Obi-Wan had been laying on his back next to Qui-Gon, but moved to sit up on his elbows when hearing this.  _

_ “Excuse me?” The younger of the two scrunched his nose when Qui-Gon laughed. Just before he could complain about not being ready, Obi-Wan sealed his lips upon the feeling of a hand cradling his head at the nape of his neck. The motion was tender, warm and welcomed.It didn’t keep Obi-Wan from giving a skeptical glare to his counterpart. _

_ “You’ll be a fantastic Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan.” Jinn stroked at the back of Obi-Wan’s neck when he added on, “And an even better Master.” At this point, Obi-Wan did not trust Anakin Skywalker. The Council didn’t seem to, either. His energy, while extremely powerful, was questionable. Qui-Gon enjoyed the challenge, and he enjoyed pushing Obi-Wan into the deep end even more.  _

_ “I’m scared that I will fail.”  _

_ With a delicate moving to place on Obi-Wan’s cheek, Qui-Gon closed them into a slow kiss. _

_ “I’ll be there with you every step of the way.”  _

19 BBY - Corellia

Eventually, Anakin could get back on his feet and walk with Obi-Wan back to the Falcon. Onboard, Han was nearly finished with his piece of work. He connected a wire to a stray lever above Chewie, and pointed to it. 

“Be sure not to pull that until we’re  _ sure _ we’re ready to go.” Chewie had instinctively reached up to the lever when Han pointed at it. “Hey, I’m serious! The second that’s pulled we’re being sent right back to our own time.” This was when Leia opened the boarding ramp. “At least I hope so. Hang on a sec,” Han climbed from his seat while speaking those last words and walked over to Leia. He looked out to see Obi-Wan and Anakin walking on. 

“You’re back,” Luke got up and walked over to join Leia at her side. 

“Yeah, just in time. We’re about to kick it into high gear. Hugs and kisses, we’ll see you later, all that…” Han drifted off and walked back to the cockpit.

“You have it figured out?” Obi-Wan asked hopefully. “That’s wonderful.”

“Well, that is only based off of sheer hope.” Leia mentioned. “Han isn’t exactly what I’d call a technician.” She judged him lightly. “I do hope it works, though. We’ve been a disturbance for long enough.” Luke looked Anakin over for a few seconds. They were long seconds filled with silence that had been followed by Leia nudging him at the side and walking away. Just then, Anakin analyzed the way Luke’s curious eyes phased onto an emotions looking much more like confusion. 

The feeling of strange familiarity crept up on Obi-Wan, and had the hair on his arms standing beneath his robes. The Jedi master turned around just in time to ignite his lightsaber and thrash it against a fiery red one. Though, he couldn’t hold up the defensive stance for long, because all of his strength left him upon seeing the face of Xanatos. A face he thought he’d never see again after that fateful day with Qui-Gon on Telos. The fault in his stance sent him backward when a boot covered foot kicked him in the chest. 

Between watching Obi-Wan fall and unaware of who had been attacking them, Anakin did what he thought to do first and drew his own saber out. He spared Obi-Wan a few seconds for him to get up again. “Xanatos,” Obi-Wan nodded. “I have...many questions.”

“I’m sure you do.” Xanatos walked onboard, leaving everyone stiff. Anakin was the only one brave enough to keep his weapon drawn. It seemed this man was only focused on Kenobi, though. “You thought you’d seen the last of me.”

“How did you even get here?” Obi-Wan asked with his lightsaber activated still, but at his side. He watched as Xanatos held up a radio device that seemed very familiar to Luke, who’s eyes widened guiltily.

“So you cracked this code. Let me tell you, these people did it by accident. I would not be too proud of it.” Obi-Wan mocked but went quiet again when he saw Xanatos get even closer. “How did you get  _ here?”  _

In response to Obi-Wan, Xanatos hit a button on the radio. It replayed a moment from the past, where Han spoke, 

“Yeah trust me, you don’t wanna be looking for some of Coronet City after dark.” At that everyone’s eyes landed on Han, some with shock, others accusingly.

“What the hell were you thinking!?!” Leia yelled, visibly angry.

“What?” Han defended himself. “Hey, Luke’s the one who left the damn radio at that Temple.” 

“Why are we not talking about who this guy is?!” Luke changed the topic, motioning to Xanatos after grappling for his own lightsaber. 

After observing the way Xanatos wasn’t afraid to advance onto Obi-Wan so much, Anakin agreed. “Yeah, who  _ is  _ this guy?” Anakin observed the way Obi-Wan gave him a look of disbelief. 

All at once, distraction became Xanatos’ weapon as he held Obi-Wan at saber-point: blade hovering just over his neck. It resembled a headlock, only this was life threatening. The second Anakin tried to make a move on the situation, The Sith enemy tightened his hold.

“No, don’t!” Leia begged Anakin to stop his impulsive instinct. Which, he did based on the way Obi-Wan shut his eyes to try and not focus on the subtle burn of the lightsaber being so close to his skin. 

“Where are you going?” Anakin demanded an answer, flesh hand shaking from anger as Xanatos dragged Obi-Wan towards the ship’s exit. “Obi-Wan-”

“It’s okay,” Obi-Wan interjected, struggling to raise a hand and wave it Anakin’s way. He used the Force to manipulate Anakin’s decision making. “You will stay here, and help them. None of you will chase us.”

In disagreement, Anakin refused. He knew what was being done by his Master. 

“You will stay here.” Obi-Wan could barely say it a second time without feeling his own emotions that happened to be bottled up emerge to the surface. This resulted in him closing his eyes again and putting all of his energy in convincing Anakin to lean his way. 

After forcefully agreeing to Obi-Wan, Anakin spat at Xanatos: “Why are you taking  _ him _ ?” His voice fumed with frustration. 

With a wicked grin, Xanatos responded. “Bait.” Just like that, he used Force speed to take off in what seemed like no time at all.

Silence overcame the Falcon. Luke, the first one to speak, put a hand on his head and watched the exit Obi-Wan had just been taken from. “What just happened?!” 

20 BBY - Coruscant

_ The conversation began with Anakin asking, _

_ “Were you and Qui-Gon in a relationship?” From where Obi-Wan stood, he felt the tension mixed with curiosity in Anakin’s presence. He cracked a smug grin to try and make light of things, but when he turned to face his Padawan, he understood the seriousness of this question. _

_ “We could never call it that.” Obi-Wan answered and found himself smiling fondly at remembrance. “But, it was something like a relationship, yes.” He saw Anakin smile barely. “What?”  _

_ “You loved him.” Anakin was smiling with his words. He saw Obi-Wan nod. _

_ “That is how it works. Yes.”  _

_ Anakin went on speaking his mind, standing in front of Obi-Wan while he did so.  _

_ “I don’t think it’s right, that the Order tries to keep Jedi from feeling that kind of love.”  _

_ “I think it’s necessary.” As he responded to Anakin, Obi-Wan thought to the kiss he and Anakin shared prior to this night. “It keeps us focused on the bigger picture. The one involving us and the war.” _

_ “Then what?” Anakin asked with a shrug. “It leaves people like us set back so far. What do we do when everyone else is at peace and happy? We’ll be stuck in the past. I know it’s our duty to bring peace, but what happens when we don’t find peace within ourselves?”  _

_ As a way to show his disagreement, Obi-Wan put one hand on Anakin’s shoulder and spoke clearly to him. “I’ve already found peace.”  _

??? - ??? 

_ In the midst of brewing conflict, Obi-Wan Kenobi took advantage of a day where he could relax. He wore robes as per usual, but didn’t keep his lightsaber at his side because he had left his living quarters at all. Sleeping in was an extreme luxury, and while his mental alarm woke him before too long, he felt rested. _

_ While he knew there were conflicts subconsciously, Obi-Wan had a hard time pinpointing them. The view from his room in the temple seemed bleary, and every noise was muffled around him. He concluded that this was not reality, and if he weren’t meditating then this had to be a dream. Typically, he was well aware of the experience of mediation and when it was taking place. So, this was reasonably confusing for him.  _

_ A sharp gasp came from Obi-Wan when he turned around only to see a familiar person standing there. _

_ “Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan asked just to be sure, and when he saw the nod and smile he knew so well, he walked ahead to embrace the beloved man. The hug, while it felt real, was unfortunately dreamlike. Obi-Wan felt his grip, weak, around Jinn and couldn’t hold on for very long. “What’s happening?” _

_ “You’ve been sedated.” The voice of his passed master was a punch to the gut for Obi-Wan. He tried to understand, though, and nodded. “By Xanatos.” _

_ “Xanatos.” Obi-Wan repeated the name. “Anakin-” His eyes widened slightly. “The kids, are they alright?” Before Qui-Gon could answer him, Obi-Wan had been so caught up with this very real feeling interaction with the other. Moving in with a sudden hold on Qui-Gon’s cheeks, Kenobi kissed him passionately. Upon exiting the mutual kiss, Obi-Wan rested his forehead against Qui-Gon’s chest.  _

_ Without needing to hear the words from the younger Jedi, Jinn spoke, _

_ “I miss you too,” and Obi-wan’s hands gripped fists in his robe fabric.  _

_ After a long moment to take in everything about Qui-Gon- the way he felt, smelled and sounded- Obi-Wan gathered himself, the realization dawning on him. _

_ “You’ve been watching.” _

_ “I told you,” Qui-Gon murmured to his Padawan gently. “I’ll be there, every step of the way.”  _


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan makes a deal with Palpatine that ensures Anakin and the twins' safety, while we also see a future time where Vader is told about said deal.

Gradually, Obi-Wan was able to not only open his eyes, but keep them open. The blinding light around Obi-Wan let him know he was being held within a Force cage- the light a fluorescent red color. 

“Oh, boy…” Obi-Wan spoke to himself as he sat up, voice shot from being sedated. A few bones in his back cracked as he sat up, a signal that he’d been tossed around a bit and on this cold floor for a while now. He knew the uselessness in calling out for anyone, not when he knew anyone who’d come along would be affiliated with the Dark Side. That barely kept him from calling out hopefully to Anakin. That bit of light in him was dimming further with every passing minute. 

Though, after a while of waiting, he was greeted by a familiar face. Senator Palpatine stood in front of the cell, a smile creeping on his face while noticing Obi-Wan try to keep himself from showing much expression.

“I know you are not surprised.” He walked a few steps closer to Kenobi’s encasement. “There are negotiations that need to be made.”

14 BBY - Tatooine

_Vader didn’t come often, but when he did, Obi-Wan could sense it. He could feel the former Jedi’s presence from the moment he was within Tatooine’s atmosphere. This time, Obi-Wan didn’t need to tell him to take the mask off. “What’s your excuse this time?” Obi-Wan asked, turning to a face covered by black mask._

_Confused, Vader asked “what do you mean?”_

_“You always seem to have a ‘reason’ for being here. What is the excuse this time?” Obi-Wan spoke back easily, going about his daily cleaning as he usually did. Boredom settled into him quickly after he got comfortable._

_“I want to know what happened that day, when you were taken by Xanatos.” The voice Obi-Wan once recognized so well was dark and filled with anonymity._

_From there, Obi-Wan took a seat, and raised his eyebrows at the way Vader stood stiff._

_“Well, it is a long story, so I suggest you make yourself comfortable.” The Jedi Master watched his former Padawan take a seat as well. “All of that armor, how do you manage? And do you have any idea how ridiculous you look?” As a way to remind Obi-Wan and get him back on track, Vader blinked once slowly and tilted his head. “Right,” Kenobi nodded. “Well, I’d half expected Xanatos to be the one to talk with me after I woke up…”_

* * *

“What kind of negotiations?” The prisoner at hand, Obi-Wan, stood up in his cell, and gave Palpatine a rather disgusted look of betrayal; confirmation had been setting in slowly. 

“It has been brought to my attention that you have made contact with Anakin’s future offspring.” The chancellor locked his hands together and menacingly analyzed Obi-Wan’s face. He noticed the phased depiction of fear. After long term staring at one another, Palpatine continued. “On the other hand, I am also aware of the way you and Anakin feel for one another.” 

“And I’m aware of what you do to him after this year.” Obi-Wan retorted, words harsh. “I knew you were never his _friend,_ I have never trusted you.”

Upon seeing Obi-Wan react this way, Palpatine’s smile grew wickedly.

“It hurts you to know you can’t change the future, doesn’t it? To know you can’t save him,” the Sith sighed slowly; he couldn’t ignore the immense feeling he got through the Force from Obi-Wan. “You’ve always been so strong with the Force.” His voice ached for power. The kind of desire that leads to your own demise. “But too bright. Too connected to the light.” 

“What is this negotiation?” Obi-Wan switched the topics up again very quickly. He’d never even thought of the dark side in regards to himself and turning. It wasn’t something he’d ever consider doing. 

“You are well aware of Anakin’s turning at this point. You also know that the twins are safe and he is alive that far into the future. I cannot promise things would be as...pleasant, if you try and change things.” Palpatine’s explanation eventually had Obi-Wan looking down to the floor. 

The Jedi shut his eyes and tried to find a comfortable spot in his mind to think clearly. “Will you hurt Anakin?” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Your word means nothing to me,” Obi-Wan shot back and narrowed his eyes. “But it is as good as any word I get.” 

* * *

_“You made a deal.” Vader asked by the end of Obi-Wan’s story._

_Kenobi dropped his smile and sat back in his seat._

_“He called it a negotiation.” Obi-Wan watched as Vader stood up, and approached his seat slowly. After bringing himself to stand as well, Obi-Wan felt slightly shocked by the embrace from Vader he got so suddenly. It took him a few moments, but the older of the two eventually shut his eyes and got comfortable with the contact._

_“Thank you for protecting them.” The Jedi turned Sith spoke close enough to Obi-Wan’s ear that he only needed to whisper. “And, for keeping Luke in line, I’m sure that’s not so easy.”_

_“I do my best.”_

_This was when Vader’s mood faulted. The Force trembled with his shaking breath._

_“I miss you. More than anything.” He spoke hesitantly to Obi-Wan, who kept his eyes closed and nodded. He held on tighter to the man he used to know so well and agreed with a short hum of acknowledgement._

_While they’re hug ended, Obi-Wan spoke his final words during Vader’s visit._

_“This was the only way. Remember that.”_

* * *

It took some convincing, but by the time Obi-Wan watched the Force shield go down, he looked at Palpatine and nodded once.

“So long as we understand each other.” He made that much clear. “And history stays the same.” 

“We have ourselves a deal.” Palpatine gained his grin again. “I can sense his anger. He will be here for you in no time.” 

At the same time that Palpatine said this, Anakin was boarding the ship Obi-Wan and he took to Corellia in the first place. Luke followed quickly behind, having run after him quicker than the others.

“Wait! You can’t go alone,” Luke beckoned toward him, and flinched slightly when his father’s hand grabbed at his shoulder. 

Anakin looked him in the eyes and nodded. 

“I can and I will. You and your friends need to go fix your own mistakes.”

“But-” Luke shook his head to argue. “We’ll take our own ship. We need that radio back anyways to avoid any more changes in the future.” 

Needless to say, Luke was hard to disagree with. So, Anakin had to let him go off to the Falcon again and let them know the plan. Anakin felt so alone on his own ship without Obi-Wan as his co-pilot. He frowned at the thought, but was fueled by the anger upon remembering how Xanatos had handled him and spoken so wrong about someone he loved. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Luke board the Sith ship in hopes to save Obi-Wan.

Sith hospitality really wasn’t a thing. At least, not the good kind. The constant feeling of being on edge made it hard to find any sense of comfort. This ship Obi-Wan had been held captive on was vast enough for him to find his own spot, separated from others. Even the furniture that sparsely adorned some of the rooms was uncomfortable. With his hands together between his knees, Obi-Wan rested his eyes and drooped his head as time went by. This had turned into a waiting game, one that would keep Anakin’s life as a Jedi hero on the table. All because Obi-Wan couldn’t stomach the thought of seeing him die a martyr. 

_ Between dozing off and meditating was where Obi-Wan saw him again. _

_ “Qui-Gon,” he was soft with his beckoning. His former Jedi Master stared him down with caring eyes. “I failed.” The brokenness in his tone granted him a hug from his former Master.  _

_ “This is not your fault.” Qui-Gon somehow always knew what to say, even after his own demise. “If anything, you wanted to talk me out of keeping the boy around.” To that, Obi-Wan’s eyes seemed to widen slightly. He remembered listening to the Council so strictly about the odd feeling they got from Anakin. He was too young to tell, though, right? “But,” Qui-Gon continued, and saw Obi-Wan’s face shift moods from solemn to regretful, “you have feelings for him, don’t you?” _

_ To avoid directly answering the question, Obi-Wan moved away and looked down at his feet. _

_ “I thought you said you’d been watching.”  _

_ “Only when you need me.”  _

_ “I’ve always needed you,” retorted Obi-Wan, who folded his arms over his chest and had spots from regaining consciousness cover Qui-Gon abruptly. “I love him.”  _

Obi-Wan woke up completely to Palpatine standing in front of him. He sat upright and looked at the chancellor with hateful eyes. “It’s time,” the Sith said to the Jedi. 

This was when the Falcon closed in on the Sith ship.

“It just doesn’t make sense,” Han spoke softly as he pulled up on a few switches and made sure they were stable and still. “It’s almost like they want us to be here.” 

Luke noticed Anakin’s ship not far behind them. He said to Han, 

“Maybe they do,” the young Jedi pat his lightsaber, “but at least we know to be more careful.” 

“You  _ are  _ going to be careful, right?” Leia asked in a gentle, concerned voice. Luke nodded his reassurance vehemently.

“Of course! Wait-” he looked around at his crew he’d become so familiar with. “You guys aren’t coming with me?”

The awkward silence in the cockpit was followed by Chewie nudging Han’s seat. 

“Well, kid...listen, this just seems like a job for Jedi. I’d gladly go in there if I didn’t know it was full of a bunch of lightsaber waving assholes.” He noticed Luke’s expression of disbelief. “But, hey, if you need us as backup, we’re here.” 

_ At least I have Anakin,  _ Luke thought to himself as he nodded. 

“Alright. You three be safe out here too. And don’t leave me behind.” Chewbacca exclaimed that they’d never do that as Han made a face that said otherwise. 

Han pulled up to the small hangar of the large Sith ship, which happened to be accessible. Another hint that they  _ wanted  _ these visitors. He made sure Luke had a clear landing on the ship, and let him off. Before Luke went, Leia grabbed him at the shoulder and kissed his cheek. 

“You’re the only family I have left, Luke. Don’t die.” 

Anakin was waiting for Luke, and caught a glimpse of Leia as the Falcon’s ramp shut and retreated.

“Just us.” Anakin notes and Luke nodded. “It will make movement easier. We need to get going.” 

“Yeah,” Luke responded weakly to his father, and felt his heart thunder in his chest. The anxiety was starting to be felt the same way as when he’d fist battled Vader. The two Skywalkers roamed the ship, keeping a sharp eye on their perimeter, and took their time. 

Cameras all around recorded the Jedi and their location. Obi-Wan watched with duller eyes than the rest. He couldn’t do much to warn them both. If he tried to connect with Anakin through the Force as he usually would, Palpatine or one of the other Sith would be able to tell right away. So, he was stuck watching the man he’d fallen in love with walk closer to danger each second. 

“No detours.” Palpatine said this after looking directly at Obi-Wan. “Stick to the plan.” 

“It’s so quiet!” Luke did a full pivot to check his surroundings. He flinched when Anakin shushed him. “Sorry,” his voice dropped significantly in volume while they kept on walking. “I just don’t feel like this is right.”

“They are expecting us,” Anakin spoke at that same soft volume. He and Luke stopped at the end of this specific corridor, and were met with a vacant control bridge The doors opened was odd enough, but to have nobody on this end’s bridge was definitely suspicious. “Stay here,” Anakin told Luke before heading into the bridge, which was illuminated by red accent lighting. The lights lined the architecture and beamed off of Anakin’s toned skin in a way that looked fitting for him. Once at the tip of the bridge, Anakin looked over the stares and noticed the Falcon, far off but still within sight. “It is empty…” He trailed off, getting lost in thought of what could be going on, and turned around to continue speaking to Luke. 

Only, he didn’t say another word after seeing Luke held at lightsaber point by Obi-Wan. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan tries to successfully do out the plan he made with Palpatine, but fails to do so. 
> 
> P.S: I figured since we're all in a time of genuine boredom and crisis, I'd upload these two chapters (15 & 16) to give you all something fun to do. Also so you understand that [INSERT SPOILER HERE] isn't permanent.

Anakin was very aware of the temperature; it was freezing on this ship. His hand felt almost numb. Though, the spike of adrenaline he felt when seeing his son in danger caused a wave of heat to course through his blood. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin stayed still, not daring to risk the safety of Luke. Luke, in the meantime, held his hands against Obi-Wan’s forearm as it held him in a life threatening grip. “What are you doing?”

“Obi-Wan?” Luke asked this in pure shock, eyes darting around as much as they could with his head so stiff in place. 

“Answer me!” Anakin demanded this, walking closer after being fueled by his anger to do so. He noticed the way Obi-Wan’s eyes glistened distantly, hinting that he was being put up to this. To that realization, Anakin stopped, hearing Luke struggle as Kenobi’s grip tightened and the saber’s blade got closer to his jugular. 

_ This is the only way.  _ Obi-Wan’s voice invaded Anakin’s head through the Force. At the same time, Luke went to reach for his lightsaber. He noticed it was gone, and cursed beneath his breath desperately. 

“Let him go.” Anakin spoke harshly, shaking his head. “He has nothing to do with this.” 

Hesitantly, Obi-Wan let go of Luke slowly, and watched as the younger Skywalker rushed to stand at Anakin’s side.

“My lightsaber, it’s gone!” Luke blurted. 

“Anakin, I love you.” Obi-Wan was just as quick as he spoke. “Would you do anything for me?” He noticed Anakin’s confusion. “When I said I would do anything for you- would you do the same in return?”

After trying to speak through his muffled mind, Anakin nodded fast. 

“Of course, but what is-” His response wasn’t interrupted by words, but by actions. Both Luke and him watched Palpatine come into view, and stab Luke’s lightsaber through Obi-Wan just below his abdomen. The initial scream that came from Anakin was accompanied by all of the red lights around them flickering and then going out completely. The Force tremor was strong even enough to jolt the ship, signifying immense power. 

“No!” Luke joined in on the distress, eyes wide and threatening to flood over with tears. Even though he wasn’t connected to Obi-Wan the way his father was, watching the Jedi Master fall to the floor was difficult. 

Luke was quick to grab Obi-Wan’s lightsaber from where it rolled nearby after his fall. Alongside him, Anakin ignited his own and marched ahead blindly. As Palpatine watched this, he retreated, knowing the Skywalkers would drop everything for injured Kenobi. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin dropped to his knees in front of his wounded Master. To keep watch, Luke stood nearby, lightsaber in a firm grip. Palpatine must have used the Force to grab his own from his side while Obi-Wan caught him off guard.

Obi-Wan’s body was already feeling quite cold. When he’d been impaled, his body skyrocketed with heat, but it was now decreasing rapidly. It made him feel better that Anakin’s hand was cold too. He knew this because his own hand was grabbed hastily.

“Hey,” he finally managed a response to the younger Jedi. 

“Luke, call the Falcon back.” Anakin’s voice held an urgency, but he kept his eye on his former Master. “We are getting you out of here.” He told Obi-Wan, sounding confident. He didn’t pay mind to Obi-Wan’s disagreement, not until he felt a hand on his face. 

“That was not part of the plan,” He told Anakin this. “I kind of deserved it. He said to stick to the plan.” Obi-Wan was remembering just moments before, the way Anakin looked when told he was loved. “It was worth it.” 

With each moment, Anakin felt his heart quicken in pace. He could sense the way Obi-Wan was growing weaker with every moment.

“Stop it,” he urged. “Toughen up, I am not leaving you here.”

“You think I want to die on this ship?” Obi-Wan smiled and rested his head back, thumb gently brushing over the scar at Anakin’s eyebrow. 

“Anakin,” Luke was a bit subtle with his call. What he knew as Stormtroopers walked in unison down the corridor. They happened to be far off and hadn’t noticed them quite yet. “Remember how you said they were expecting us?”

As if he weren’t even listening to Luke, Anakin held on tighter to Obi-Wan’s hand. 

“Keep talking to me,” He leaned down and only sat back up after securing a hold on his Master. He lifted Obi-Wan and stood with the older Jedi in his arms. He then noticed what Luke was trying to bring up. They stood defenseless on the bridge, just until Han’s voice was heard through the new radio Luke brought with him.

“Move outta the way- and I’d hold your breath if I were you.” Luke and Anakin turned to see the Falcon close enough to the Sith ship to shatter the windows with bullets and use those bullets to pierce through the clones as well. Seeing the clones here was beyond confusing, but Anakin couldn’t pay attention to it much right now. 

It wasn’t long before the trio was able to retreat by leaping from the bridge’s broken windows onto the Falcon. Anakin landed with his back to the floor, Obi-Wan’s weight limp and heavy on him, which wasn’t a good sign.

“He’s hurt,” Luke walked further into the Falcon while telling them this.

“What happened?” Leia asked after helping Anakin up so they could lead Obi-Wan to the main hold. “Lay him out on the floor.” And Anakin did just that. 

“He was stabbed. It was a lightsaber just-” Luke spoke to his sister, and winced when Obi-Wan’s wound was revealed. Anakin was too caught up in keeping Obi-Wan conscious to explain the wound to Leia. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan was using a good amount of his strength to speak right now let alone be conscious. “You know what you need to do.” 

Those were the last words Anakin could get out of Obi-Wan, and the younger Jedi held on tight as he pleaded. 

“I cannot do it without you!” He was shouting slightly, shaking his head as he watched Obi-Wan smile and shut his eyes. “Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan got even colder in the next few passing moments, and Anakin couldn’t help but shake and cause the Falcon to mimic this action. 

After only a minute had passed in which Anakin tried to keep him awake, no pulse nor movement could be detected from Kenobi.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin goes back in time just long enough to redo the rescue mission, and this time succeeds in getting Obi-Wan off of the Sith ship alive. In return, Anakin stays behind to pledge himself to Palpatine and the Dark Side.

Things kept quiet for a while after Obi-Wan took his last breath. Until Leia spoke, 

“I’m so sorry, Anakin.” The words were endearing, spoken with understanding. Leia and her brother watched their father stand up from Kenobi’s side, and walk down the narrow hall that led to the Falcon’s cockpit. There seemed to be nothing stopping him. 

“What’s that about?” Han called out loud from the cockpit, queueing Leia and Luke to go and check the situation out. Chewbacca worried audibly while Anakin took over the controls. All it took was him flipping the makeshift switch Han had installed for them to know what he was trying to do. Han tried to grab Anakin by the wrist while saying, “No, hey wait! We don’t know how many shots we’ve got with- '' Anakin used the Force in that moment to halt Han from moving and even pushed him against the wall. To that, Chewie shouted, telling Anakin to stop as well. 

It seemed to be too late, though. The engine halted just like it had back when they first went back in time. Luke looked out of the windshield, and noticed how the bridge window was no longer shattered from Han’s bullets.

“This is the plan? We try until he doesn’t die?” Luke asked his father this, and stood in Anakin’s way until he got an answer.

“ _ I _ try,” Anakin looked into Luke’s eyes when he disagreed. “Until he doesn’t die. The rest of you stay here, on the ship. I know what has to be done.” 

Palpatine stood with Obi-Wan while they watched the cameras, not seeing Anakin on them yet. The senator looked at Obi-Wan and said “No detours. Stick to the plan.” Just as he had before Anakin’s failed attempt. This was when Anakin boarded the Sith ship, this time from the Falcon. He looked around the hangar, and once the perimeter was secure, he treaded on. 

Just as before, Anakin went right for the bridge. This is clearly where Palpatine wanted him. He stood in the middle of the vacant area. Then, he heard Obi-Wan’s voice behind him call out “Anakin...” The Skywalker turned around, and hadn’t been wielding his weapon just yet, because Kenobi stood alone, also unarmed. 

“What do I have to do for you to get out of here alive?” Anakin spoke, his tone blunt and unhinged, making sure it was clear that he’d do anything to keep Obi-Wan safe. 

Obi-Wan hesitated, eventually regaining the strength to speak to Anakin.

“You know already,” a short pause. “Don’t you?” The way Anakin expressed dread let Obi-Wan know he was right. He’s already been told, probably by Luke, what would happen to him. 

That being said, Obi-Wan didn’t stop Anakin from moving ahead to hug him. The embrace was warm and comforting on this wicked ship. So, Obi-Wan’s arms grazed Anakin’s sides as he shifted to hug back. The way they held each other sent wondrous tremors in the Force. Ones that felt meant to be. Since they stayed like this for a while, Obi-Wan managed to raise a hand and brush it down the back of Anakin’s head, atop the soft brunet boucles. 

In one breath, Obi-Wan spoke close to Anakin’s ear. He said, “I love you too, Anakin.” Though, with that, the embrace broke apart and as much as Anakin wanted to kiss those lips and hold him forever, his dreams couldn’t be fulfilled. 

Palpatine stood nearby the scene, and smiled upon noticing Anakin’s expression of fury.

“This is good,” he spoke to Skywalker in a prideful tone. “Your anger, it’s covering up all of what you two just covered the premise in.” The senator’s nose scrunched in slight disgust at the love he felt through the Force bond between these two. “Now, general,” Palpatine motioned for Obi-Wan to move. At the order, Obi-Wan stepped back a few feet, and noticed the Falcon from the bridge’s view. Palpatine noticed this as well, and said “I believe your ride is here.” 

The entire time, Anakin couldn’t take his eyes away from his Jedi counterpart.

“Obi-Wan.” 

Despite Palpatine’s wish to keep them separated, Anakin ascended to stand right in front of Kenobi again. When grabbed at the face with both hands, Obi-Wan looked away from the Falcon at Anakin, and blinked a few times to signal his confusion. Though, all of his perplexion ceased when Anakin drew him into a rightful kiss. While it didn’t last long, it was nevertheless perfect. Obi-Wan could tell just how long Anakin had been waiting to do that; and he’d be a liar if he said he hasn’t waited just as long. 

“This is the only way.” Anakin said so this time around, and spoke it out loud too. The younger of the pair still held onto Obi-Wan’s face, but slowly let go while watching Obi-Wan agree with a nod. Without much fear, or dread, Anakin stood tall next to Obi-Wan, and looked right at Palpatine. “You let him leave, first. Then…” He only drifted off because Obi-Wan took his hand and held it tight. “Then, we do this.”

Holding up to his word, Palpatine allowed for Obi-Wan to go back to the hangar, and get on the Falcon, which landed for him just in time. He walked onto the ship alone, and it hurt to feel Anakin’s spirit be away from him, since he knew that’s the last time it’d feel so bright. Still, he pulled through the struggle and boarded the Falcon, noticing the way Luke and Leia stared at him bug eyed. 

The elder Jedi quickly realized the reason for their expressions. He looked over to see a body lying limp on the floorboards. 

“Is that a dead body?” Obi-Wan asked softly after the boarding ramp closed and they took off. Then, he saw the similarities in this body and his own. “Is that  _ me _ ?! Anakin, what in the blazes…!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years after Anakin phases into Darth Vader, he gives Obi-Wan an overnight visit on Tatooine.

13 BBY - Tatooine

The visit was during a night where it was colder than usual. Obi-Wan slept alone. He’d gotten used to being alone. It took a majority of these six years to get _used_ to it, but he managed to. The bed he slept in could be the most comfortable of its kind, but it’d still feel wrong to be alone in it after telling Anakin he was in love. It's been six years, and Obi-Wan had yet to fall out of love. 

Tonight, Vader came in the dead of night. Except, Obi-Wan wasn’t awake to know. He knew through what he dreamt. He could feel Anakin’s spirit, dull as it was, as soon as he’d gotten here to Tatooine.

_Anakin, scarless with perfectly combed hair and his light Jedi robes, stood in front of Obi-Wan. His eyes glittered with affection and inspiration, and they changed to a feistier sort of inspiration when he withdrew his lightsaber. The blue glow only further signified that this part of Anakin had died as soon as Obi-Wan left that ship._

_“It started long before that.” Anakin murmured in Obi-Wan’s head, his lips moving with the words. “This was not your fault, Master.”_

_Obi-Wan fell to his knees. “Everything I love falls apart.”_

_Anakin fell with Obi-Wan, dropping his saber to the side after disengaging the blade. “Not Luke,” he said this hopefully. “Or Leia.” With this, Obi-Wan felt his face grabbed just like it had been on that ship, moments before he last saw Anakin in his true spirit. “We’ve seen it ourselves. They're fine.”_

_As Obi-Wan closed his eyes in the dream,_

They opened in reality. 

After dragging himself out of bed, Obi-Wan stood and looked at the door of his hut only to see Vader there. What really caught Kenobi off guard was the fact that the Darth didn’t wear his mask, or even his armor. He seemed to be defenseless, wearing dark robes and a secure leather belt at the waist. 

“What are you doing here?” Obi-Wan asked softly, as he did every time Vader showed up. This time, the Jedi turned Sith didn't respond before he took a seat in the hut’s living area. 

When Obi-Wan did get an answer, it was very vague. Vader asked, “Did it work?” 

“Did what work?” Obi-Wan had been sitting next to Vader now, eyes a bit groggy from sleep.

“Me showing up in your dream,” When Vader said this, Obi-Wan stood back up, and gave the Sith an annoyed look. 

“What have I told you about getting into my head, Anak-” Obi-Wan felt a wave of emotions wash over him, so heavy that he had to lean against the dining table they sat at together. He hadn’t said the name in awhile...maybe even all of these six years. As he usually did, Obi-Wan pushed through the tremor in his stature. “Why did you do that?”

“So we can communicate,” Vader got up too. “I have missed speaking with you so much...it is almost too much to bear.” Then, the darth reached out what Obi-Wan knew to be his flesh hand beneath that black glove, and rested it on the Jedi’s shoulder. “You can call me Anakin.” In fact, that’s what he wanted Obi-Wan to do, it seemed. 

“Do you want them to find me?” Obi-Wan whispered this. “What, are you wired or something?” He slapped Vader’s hand away by the wrist. “If they find me, that is it. For me and for Luke. Is that what you want?” 

“Of course not,” Vader shook his head after seeing how worked up Obi-Wan was getting. “I want what is best for you and for my son. But, I cannot keep coming here without people getting suspicious. I figured you would want to keep in touch, too.” The darkness of the hut matched the low tone of Vader’s voice, especially towards the end of his words. “I guess not.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes closed, and he looked to the side. He could feel Darth Vader’s dark spirit surrounding him, almost like an inescapable capsule. He yearned to feel Anakin’s light hug him like it used to. “You know I want nothing more. But we both knew that what we had ended on that ship, six years ago.”

“I did _not_ know that going in,” Vader corrected Obi-Wan harshly. “If I had, do you really think I would have still been so stupid?” 

“Yeah, you were pretty stupid…” Obi-Wan mumbled this, and then flinched when he once again felt that hold to the face. Except this time it wasn’t in his head, it was real. Vader held onto him with a grip on both cheeks, and looked him in the eyes. What used to glisten with hope and inspiration had faded into dull regret. That blue hue, once beautiful and wondrous, had been faded in a whole different manner. Just seeing this, even in the dark of night in his home, was enough to make Obi-Wan’s eyes prickle with the slightest of tears. “Really…stupid.” Kenobi’s voice broke as he spoke to Vader, unafraid. He had never been afraid of Anakin, and the same went for his Sith countenance. 

“If you really think that I am not myself, that you cannot say my name,” Vader made Obi-Wan look at him for every word he spoke. He could feel the lack of struggle in the Jedi’s head. “Then _why_ are you not afraid?” His voice rose with that last remark. 

The question left Obi-Wan shedding one tear, so he blinked rapidly for a moment, and then kept both eyes closed as Vader kept a hold on his face. “I think you could be yourself again, if you wanted to.” Bravery wasn’t what Obi-Wan would describe himself as. Even so, he lifted his own hand, and put it against Anakin’s head, thumb brushing over the scar just through his eyebrow. “And, I think you are the one who is afraid, Anakin.” This time, Obi-Wan let himself say the name he’d believed to be dead. It was something he missed more than anything else. Alongside speaking to Anakin in general, and feeling his presence, and loving him all together. 

“I have not stopped loving you,” _Anakin_ said, and Obi-Wan knew it. Those weren’t words that came from Vader. Love wasn’t typically part of a Darth's vocabulary. 

With a growing, subtle smile, Obi-Wan’s other hand rose to place on one that Anakin had on him still. He used both hands to try and comfort Anakin with only the Force and gentle caressing. “I never said you did.” Obi-Wan said this as he was pulled into a smooth kiss. It came apart as soon as Obi-Wan’s hand dropped from Anakin’s face to his chest. Obi-Wan’s hand grabbed at the dark fabric of Anakin’s robes, and his eyes opened again when they departed from the kiss. “That was nice. I will see you in another few years to do it again. That seems to be the jist, right?” 

As Obi-Wan tried to joke, Anakin moved both hands down and then yanked him by the waist in order to press him into the dining table with a comfortable amount of weight. He could hear a bit of wind knocked out of Obi-Wan since he was trying to laugh at his own joke. “Just be quiet,” Anakin finally whispered the response to Obi-Wan’s sarcasm, before kissing him again. 

Though, Obi-Wan didn’t really know when to keep his mouth shut. It had been a bad habit since he was very young. That being said, between a few kisses, he spoke to Anakin. “Oh, so _this_ is why you are here?” Obi-Wan didn’t mind sitting on the dining table with his legs apart enough for Anakin to stand between them; which allowed them to be closer. With this closeness, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms loosely around Anakin’s neck, moving up to hover over Anakin’s lips, but not kissing him again quite yet. “I never stopped loving you, either.”

* * *

Morning came all too soon. Obi-Wan had gotten used to being alone, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t in love with having someone there with him. Not just there, but in bed with him. The suns rose on Anakin and Obi-Wan beneath the covers together, snuggled up against each other exchanging body heat in ways that Obi-Wan wished they could every night turned morning.

Since he faced the windows of the hut, Anakin’s eyes squinted soon after opening because of the sunlight. Due to his shuffling and soft wince at the bright light, Obi-Wan awoke slowly after. Obi-Wan was half awake as he watched Anakin put his robes back on, and set the one thing he brought along with him on the dining table, as if he were about to leave without saying anything. “What’s that?” Obi-Wan’s tired, morning voice caught Anakin’s attention. As he fixed his hair, Anakin watched Obi-Wan sit up in bed, holding the sheet up against his chest delicately. Of course Anakin wanted to stay in bed, take in the beauty of Obi-Wan gaining consciousness and being this sleepy mess of attractiveness- but, he couldn’t. 

“My lightsaber,” Anakin mentioned this simply, and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning in to kiss Obi-Wan and take his warmth and light in once more. “My _old_ lightsaber. I want you to give it to Luke, when the time comes.” 

Obi-Wan didn’t have to ask to know that Anakin was about to leave. Though, he still reached out and grabbed onto Anakin’s hand, keeping him there for a little longer.

“I love you.” 

Without needing to think for a second about it, Anakin smiled and said, “I love you too.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future does itself out, and we see all the way ahead to when Luke agrees to teach his nephew the ways of a Jedi. All the while, Obi-Wan and Anakin are able to watch through the Force and see what the future has in store.

19 BBY - Polis Massa 

“I’m not gonna lie,” Han began to speak to Chewie, Luke and Leia as they sat in the cockpit, readying to depart from this time. “I’ll miss being here. It was a nice break.” 

“That was a  _ break _ to you?” Luke asked, scoffing. They had just dropped Obi-Wan off at where Padmé gave birth to himself and Leia. From there, Obi-Wan would make his way to Tatooine with infant Luke, who was forever grateful for what Ben Kenobi did for him. “I feel like it was even worse than our own time!” Luke complained, head knocking back while Chewie and Han worked on the controls. “Let’s just get this over with already.”

“Luke? Impatient?” Leia asked this, faking shock. “I am so surprised.” Her sarcasm bled through into her tone immensely. 

“Alright, now,” Han looked back at the twins. “You two go sit down, would you? I have a feeling that It’s gonna be a bumpy ride home.” 

4 ABY - Orbiting Endor

While it was rougher than a normal ride in the Falcon, the crew made it back to where Luke had just been woken up from a nap by Han. Of course, none of them were sleeping right now. Luke approached the cockpit again, looking over the moon called Endor, which was exactly where they wanted to be. Many radio signals came in at once, several people checking in, demanding answers from the Falcon and it’s passengers. All of the voices were clear and in present time, which was reassuring them all they’d made it back successfully. 

After cheering about being back and exchanging hugs and listening to R2-D2 reminding them about the mission's importance, the crew managed to get back on track.

* * *

It felt surreal to stand in front of Anakin’s gravesite. While others celebrated the fall of the Empire, Luke celebrated the fact that history had not been completely torn apart by their fiasco of time travel. Seeing Obi-Wan and Anakin together with Yoda through the Force was more than enough closure for Luke, who understood from that night on how important family and the future was. 

5 BBY - Tatooine

_ Obi-Wan dreamt about Anakin that night. Quickly, he realized it was more than just a dream. He knew Anakin was intentionally visiting him through the Force. In the dreamlike world, Obi-Wan conversed with his former Padawan. “How is he?”  _

_ “Stir crazy, as usual.” Obi-Wan knew Anakin asked about Luke. “You two would get into lots of trouble together very easily.” That got a laugh from Anakin, who was so light and full of the spirit that was once not dulled. Obi-Wan laughed with him, and nodded. “But, he’s alright, from what I can tell.”  _

_ “Good,” Anakin smiled still while answering, and crossed both arms over his chest. “You know...when everything goes down, that I will not hurt you, right?” _

_ Despite what Anakin said, Obi-Wan sighed. “I know, and you won’t have to.” Five years from that night, Obi-Wan would phase into a Force Ghost just before Anakin truly would have hurt him. It seemed to be a mutual understanding between them both, that Anakin refused to hurt him and Obi-Wan wouldn’t let that happen in the first place.  _

4 ABY - Endor

_ “It took you long enough.” Obi-Wan’s elder voice was heard by Anakin, who turned around. He glowed through the Force as much as Obi-Wan did, and it was obvious they were seeing each other in the afterlife. When Anakin only made up for his acts with a smile, Obi-Wan nodded once. “I’m glad you are here.” _

_ Then, Anakin nodded in response, and told Obi-Wan, “Add me to the list.”  _

_ “What list?” _

_ “People you loved who did not fall apart.” Anakin knew part of the reason he had that last bit of light left in him was due to Obi-Wan’s spirit keeping him going. Sure, it could’ve been anything about the twins and wanting to make sure Luke lived, and in the moment that was a huge influence. Though, in the end, he knew the only reason he was able to be here as a Force Ghost was Obi-Wan. That being said, he was eternally grateful for what his Jedi Master had managed to do for him, even from beyond the grave.  _

15 ABY - Chandrila 

“Ben Solo,” Luke said the name quietly while he stood with his sister and Han. His arms came to fold over his chest comfortably. “Kenobi would have liked that. It has a nice ring to it, it really does. How are you two holding up? I heard this is a rough age.” He looked over to Han first, who laughed gently and shrugged.

“He’s a mess, that’s for sure. A beautiful mess.” Leia spoke to her brother as Han held an arm around her shoulders. They weren’t together a lot, since she was busy with senator duties and he was always in one spot or another avoiding confrontation from past conflicts. When they were together, the faultiness in their family could be felt. 

Before Luke could respond again, all of them watched as the young Solo child used the Force to plummet a rock into a tree. The Tintolive tree’s thick bark didn’t fall, but it was severely impacted. The strength exhibited made Luke lower his hands back down to his sides, taking a moment to react to what he just saw. He’d never met someone this young, without any pre-existing training, be so strong. 

“What do you say?” Leia asked this, and then evaluated her question at hand. What they’d invited Luke here for anyways. “Will you train him?” She didn’t need Luke to signify his agreement with words. The smile he gave her was enough. 

“Hey, as long as  _ he  _ doesn’t bother  _ us  _ the way we did with your dad, then I’m all for it.” Han raised his hands and huffed a sigh out after speaking. Both Luke and Leia laughed at the joke, and proceeded to call Ben over for them to head back to the Solo residence for supper. 

  
As young Ben Solo walked back with his family, he turned around and swore on everything he believed in that he saw two ghostly figures watching over him, standing hand in hand by the tree he’d just torn up. He heard, from a familiar voice that would visit him in a dream every once in a while, whisper  _ I let the past die.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww. It's over! I wanna shoutout my awesome editors, Bronzeknight and FatmaLol (AO3 name stated in early chapter). They helped me keep each and every chapter pretty and good! Thanks for reading. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Good afternoon! I am happy to be uploading again. To anyone reading who wants to be my editor/proofreader, I would love to have you as so. You can access me on discord Nov#7709 and from there I'll give you my email address and or access to the next few chapters to give it a readthrough.


End file.
